Power Rangers: Pirate Squadron
by Jio Uzumaki
Summary: An adaptation of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, written with more emphasis on the "Alien Space Pirates" theme. When the evil Zang Empire assault Earth, and the Rangers of the past have lost their powers. Our only hope is 5 space pirates. Read as these Rogues become the one thing they never thought they could be: Heroes
1. Weigh Anchor

**Author's notes: Check it. Alien Pirates. WAS THAT SO HARD, SABAN?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, blah blah, blah. Let's rock, baby._

* * *

><p>The Zang Empire, Galactic conquerors set their sights on Earth. They came in droves and legions. Armies of monsters, aliens and cyborgs. They came expecting no major resistance. They came for an easy victory. Instead, they found 19 team of Power Rangers. And thus began the Legend war. After 3 months of hard battle, the rangers sacrificed their powers to defeat the threat. A large blast wiped out 52.3% of The Zang forces, forcing a mass retreat. And so, Earth became the first planet to ever defeat the Zang.<p>

2 years later

A huge explosion rocked the ship, and a young man strolled away from the burning wreckage. He appeared like an African American human, with a streak of red in his hair and red eyes. He wore a long red justacourps coat, unbuttoned, over a black vest and white button down shirt, along with brown pants and heavy black combat boots. His right hand wielded a cutlass with a skull and crossbones embossed on the hilt. His left, a laser blaster designed after a flintlock pistol. A Cy-born, one of the Zang's foot soldiers, attempted to rise behind him, only for the young man to shoot him down without bothering to turn or break stride. He continues, coat swirling around his ankles.

As he rounded a corner, he noticed a group of Cy-born had surrounded a surrendering Felinian. "Hi." He yelled. As they rounded on him, the girl executed a spinning kick, laying out the first, and used the momentum to perform a Hurricanrana on the second. From her seated position, she fired on the remaining Cy-born. The girl appeared mostly human Caucasian, but with green cat-like eyes and calico hair. She wore a pink and white, fluffy dress and long pink boots. She walked up to the man.

"I had it settled, Captain." She muttered.

"Of course you did, Allie." The two continued their journey, following the sounds of violence. A teen, younger than the Captain was dodging the attacks of the Cy-Born in a panic. He looked like an Asian male, but with four small horns on his forehead, forming a crown, and bright purple eyes. He wore a green and white checkered shirt and lime green pants with white socks and sneakers. Dodging and rolling, he tired out his pursuers before dropping one with a kick and unloading his blaster pistol into the others. Catching sight of the two, he waved excitedly. A Cy-Born rose behind him, ready to run him through.  
>"Bones, DUCK!" The Captain roared. "Bones" dropped to the floor, and the Captain shot the Cy-born, sparks flying as circuitry died.<p>

"What have I told you about paying attention?" Captain asked Bones.

"Sorry, Crimzen." Bones scratched his head nervously.

"Just pay attention." Crimzen motioned for the two to follow him.

"You guys seen Sanna?" he asked. Bones shook his head, but Allie answered. "Yeah, she said she was going 'exploring'"

Crimzen sighed. Exploring with Sanna meant stealing something. Sure enough, as they got to the next floor, their resident Infiltrator and explosives expert was holding off Cy-born with her swords, using the ropes to flail the blades around like bladed whips. She looked Hispanic, but with shaper canine teeth and silver eyes with yellow pupils. She wore a yellow hoodie, white shirt, and cargo shorts, as well as white and yellow sneakers and white socks

Her teammates rushed up to her.

"Hey!" Sanna yelled "I found a jewel the size of Joe's head!" With one hand still utilizing a whip sword, she dropped the other to present a jewel.

Crimzen sighed as he joined the fight, slashing with his cutlass and firing his flintlock blaster. He slashed through the first man, executed a spinning shot to fell the next, kicked a Cy-Born into another before running them both through, spun his Cutlass around, dodged a blast and hit the Cy-born with two swift slashes.

"Alright, you got a jewel. Great. Did you set the charges?"

"Of course, Captain!" Sanna handed Allie back her Power Cutlass and retrieved her Flintlock blaster.

"Great. Let's find Joe and leave."

The four reached the bridge. There a man dual wielding Power Cutlasses was dueling two well armored elite Cy-born. He looked Middle Eastern, and wore a blue leather jacket over a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and combat boots. With his left sword, he deftly blocked the strike while running the right blade through the first Cy-born. Then He finished off the second with an "X" slash.

Catching sight of his team, the man jumped down. "Captain, this plan is really quite insane. Why are we going out of our way to antagonize the Zang?" Joe unconsciously ran a hand through his hair

"Because, running a hiding is not the pirate way, Joe! We do what we want!" Crimzen whipped out a remote. "Now, let's get the Galactic Galleon here."

The Commander of the vessel, a Cy-Born Elite by the name of BA3R, stared at the five. _Captain Jack Crimzen aka Red Rogue, bounty 200,000 creds. Joe Kassan aka the Dual Blade, 150,000 creds. Sanna Steel, The Whip sword, also 150,000 creds. Bel'lial "Bones" Diabora, alias "Demon Doctor."Bounty, 130,000. and Allie Cuervo, the "Killer Cat", bounty 145,000. The enemies of the Zang empire. The Pirate Squadron!_

A red Spacecraft modeled after a pirate ship crashed into the Zang craft, tearing through it like cheap tissue paper. The pirates boarded it and sped off.

_**THEME SONG TIME: **__**Sailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
>Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!<br>Rangers return! With power to burn!  
>Time for evil to learn!<br>Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

**_PIRATE SQUADRON!_**

**_Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!_**

**_Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!_**

_**POWER RANGERS**!_

"3. 2. 1." Captain Crimzen counted down. The Zang ship exploded, the ion charges Sanna had set erupting at once.

"We are good." Captain Crimzen sank into the Captain's throne. He looked at the chest that held the Ranger keys.

"There. Counting The Thunder Rangers of Eltar and the Aquitar rangers. That's 19 teams." Crimzen smiles. "Only thing left is to get the Universe's Greatest Treasure. Bones, activate the Oracle System."

Bones tapped on his console, bringing up the Oracle System, a Precognizant computer program that gives the users "Prophecies". It was powered by the same energy source as the Galactic Galleon. The Morphing Grid.

The system booted up. "The Final Key to the Great Treasure lies on Earth. The key to the future lies in the past." An electronic voice recited.

"Earth, huh?" Crimzen put his head on his hand, slumping back. "Joe?"

"Ten parsecs away"

"Great. Get us there. Full power."

13 Earth Minutes later.

"Listen up! We are here for the Great Treasure! Hand it over!" Crimzen declared dramatically, his coat flowing in the breeze.

The civillians of Southport...were unimpressed. "What are you talking about?" A man asked.

Allie took the megaphone from Crimzen. "We come to your planet in peace. All we want is the treasure, then we'll leave."

A woman spoke up. "We know nothing about that." nods and murmurs of general agreement resounded.

"Is there anything you can tell us? Any bit of information helps." Allie pleaded. A chorus of negative responses assailed her. Sighing, she cut off the megaphone. The five began to walk away.

"What now, Crimzen?" Joe asked.

The red coated space pirate appeared deep in thought before cheerfully announcing. "Lets get some food. I haven't eaten since Andromeda." He began to walk away.

"How? We don't have any Earth money?" Bones asked.

"Sanna!" The captain yelled

Sanna glanced up "Yeah, Crimzen?

"Still got that jewel?"

"Yes..." the thief had a bad feeling about this.

"We're selling it."

"NO!"

"I'll pay you back!"

"NO! NO NONO! NO"

"Consider it rent for living on my ship for 3 years."

"Fine!"

After pawning off the jewel for for, to quote the jeweler, "An obscene amount of money", the five were preparing to eat. An explosion rocked the building. Dirt and mortar fell down. As the other four pirates ran out, Crimzen just stared sadly at his meal, ribs and sweet peas. Ruined Ribs and sweet peas. "Hey, can I get another plate?" He asked the fleeing chef.

"Kitchen's closed!" The man yelled back.

Crimzen sighed. _Now I have to kill someone. _ he walked out after his team.

Outside, the Zang empire were attacking the civilians.

"The Zang empire!" Bones cried. The Empire must have recovered from the Legend War and decided to try again

"Come on, guys." Joe started to walk away, followed by Sanna, but they were stopped by Crimzen. The red eyed pirate said nothing, just pointed.

The Zang were attacking a family. The leader, a large grey blue creature with bright blue orbs in his shoulders and chest pointed its blaster at the child...only to be shot in the back by Crimzen.

"Never kids. Never, EVER KIDS!" He snarled.

"Crimzen, what are you doing?" Bones shook his Captain, a note of panic in his voice.

"No more sneak attacks." Crimzen shot the monster again. "No more hit and run tactics." He kicked the Cy-born soldiers away. "Here, on this planet, we're going to save all those we can!"

Joe marveled at his Captain. The 5 of them, against the Zang Empire. It was illogical and insane!

But Allie only nodded. "Right!" She launched herself into the fight, swinging her sword. "We won't let this world fall!"

Bones leapt in as well. "We can save this world!"

Sanna gave a slasher smile before round house kicking a Cy-born away from a cowing man. "And avenge ours!"

_Well if you can't beat them..._Joe decided. He slammed his fist into a Cy-Born face and sent it flying into a crowd. "We'll take them all down."

The Pirates fought hard, but soon were surrounded.

"That was foolish." The monster snarled. "Why attack us when you could have just slipped away unnoticed?"

"Because we can." Crimzen responded. He and his crew pulled out small statuettes of Power Rangers that the humans had not seen before "That's what Pirates do. Ready guys?"

"Ready!" All five yelled. They pulled out cellphone-like objects in their other hands, opened the cellphone like objects, and clicked the Statuettes to turn them into a key. "RANGERS! SET SAIL!" They screamed as one, before inserting the keys into the devices and turning them. The Pirate Ranger symbol, a ranger helmet over two crossed swords, glowed bright, initiating the Morph sequence.

_Crimzen suddenly stood on the deck of the Galactic Galleon. He burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching himself high into the air on it. He let go at the Apex of his swing and a red and black ranger suit materialized on his body. When he landed in a three point stance, his red helmet appeared. The emblem on his helmet and chest glowed._

The same phenomenon happened with the other rangers, with their respective colors.

"Pirate Red." Crimzen stated, popping the collar of his suit.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed the front of his helmet in a manner reminiscent of the way he fixed his hair earlier.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna yelled, then threw a peace sign salute at the monsters

"Pirate Green!" Bones excitedly ran his hands down his pants legs, as if to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow.

"Power Rangers! Pirate Squadron!" The 5 yelled.

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen fired, blowing away four Cy-born and hitting the Elite twice. The rangers charged at the army before them!

* * *

><p>The bystanders, hiding in the ruined buildings, stared.<p>

"Could they be... the 20th team of Power Rangers?" One man wondered.

* * *

><p>Allie hooked the anchor of her blade to a roof, before turning to blast her Flintlock Blaster at the two Cy-born approaching her. She leaped off, swinging on the rope and firing into the crowd before nimbly landing on the lower roof. She immediately disengaged the rope and anchor and slashed out with her sword.<p>

* * *

><p>Sanna jumped up the flight of stairs before her. The Cy-Born appeared, but she shot two down before heading in, swinging with her sword. As she dispatched one, a Cy-born tried to get behind her. She shot it with her blaster, slashed two more, and kicked another off the building!<p>

* * *

><p>Joe leaped down, and slashed the Cy-born the second he landed! He bonded off the roof, performed an flawless back flip off a car to evade their blades and stuck the landing! Spinning in a circle with his sword, he cut two more down before firing his blaster and nailing a Cy-born standing on the car.<p>

* * *

><p>Bones executed a backflip off the tower. Unfortunately, he did not look where he leaped and fell a long way down. Luckily there was a power line in the way to break his fall. Using the wire as a bungie cord, Bones alternating between slashing with his cutlass on the down bounce and firing his blaster on the up bounce, taking out the Cy-born with his unique fighting style<p>

* * *

><p>Crimzen jumped off the wall and slashed through a Cy-born, He turned and fired off two shots almost casually, dispatching two more Cy-born easily. As he admired his handiwork, more of the cybernetic soldiers approached from behind. The Pirate Captain spun on his heel, slashing the one directly behind him, then stabbed the one to his left. Crimzen launched himself into a corkscrew flip, easily avoiding the other Cy-Born. When they attempted to strike him with maces, Crimzen simply blocked with his cutlass and shot them down.<p>

Sensing Joe was in trouble, Crimzen threw his sword with all of his strength. It pierced the chest of one of the Cy-Born attacking Joe. As the others stumbled away...

"Bones, swap!" Crimzen yelled.

Bones, moving to get to his next wire, tossed his sword towards Crimzen. At the same time, Joe tossed his blaster towards the Captain. Crimzen spun on his heel again, kicked the blaster toward Bones, retrieved the sword, and went right back to attacking.

Bones, now dual wielding blasters, fired from upside down on his wire, blowing away the Cy-born. He swung back toward the roof and blasted the Cy-Born on it away.

Joe retrieved Crimzen's cutlass from the now very dead Cy-born and went to work dual wielding the two blades. Spinning and slashing, he cleaved a path through the Cy-born. The missile group appeared, pointing missile launchers at The blue swordsman. He froze in place. They fired! Joe slashed the missiles out of the air, and smirked under his mask as they exploded behind him.

Sanna and Allie, fighting close to each other, traded weapons, Sanna giving up her blaster and Allie tossing her cutlass to her crew mate.

Allie jumped up a step, blasting with her guns. Realizing she was surrounded, Allie performed something she called "Gun Kata" firing her blasters in practiced stances to clear out the crowd in the least amount of energy possible.

Sanna, on the other hand, immediately jumped into a crowd, slashing into the monsters. When they surrounded her, she smiled to herself beneath her mask. "Time to find out why I'm called the Whip Sword!" She yelled, before activating the ropes on the blades. Using the swords as flails, she slashed and cut all the Cy-Born in her way.

The other rangers ran up to her. "There's a lot left!" Allie declared.

"Good. Let's have some fun." Crimzen whipped out a different Ranger Key.

"GO GO SAMURAI!" The pirates yelled and turned the ranger keys in the morphers . In a flash, they turned into the Samurai Rangers.

"Wait...what!" The Cy-Born Elite yelled.

As the Samurai rangers, the team slashed and carved their way through the first wave of opponents. Whipping out another set of ranger keys, they yelled "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" and transformed into the Mystic Force rangers.

"Mystic storm!" They yelled, then blasted the second wave of Cy-Born with the spell, summoning a multicolored Tornado that destroyed all the Cy-born it touched.

"Nice Trick." The Cy-born elite wandered into view. "But now, it's over. Goodbye!" He fired a ton of missiles, all detonating as soon as they came in contact with the rangers. As the explosion struck, the rangers screamed in pain. Crimzen's wand flew in the air, slowly transforming back into a cutlass... Only for Crimzen to gab it out of the air and slash the elite Cy-born with it!

The other rangers followed suit, each blow landing with weight. Crimzen spun back around for a second slash, and when the Elite blocked hi, the Red Rogue landed a jump kick on the monster's chest, knocking it away.

"Let's END him." Crimzen snarled.

As one, the Rangers inserted their Pirate keys into their Cutlasses. Crimzen rose his sword into the air before holding in at his side in a nonchalant way. Bones held his in a baseball home run stance to his right, and Joe held his down toward the ground in a one handed stance. On Joe's other side, Sanna spun her blade. To Bones right, Allie held her sword, one hand on the hilt, the other on the curve. The blades glowed with the rangers respective colors.

"Final SLASH!" The Rangers roared, and slashed with their blades! From the blades, Energy waves struck the Elite, and as he fell, he exploded

As the humans began to gather around the pirates, Crimzen made a "Let's go" gesture.. The Rangers walked away.

* * *

><p>In Space somewhere between Earth and Mars.<p>

Prince Payne stormed into the bridge of his flagship. "Rangers again! Why is it always Rangers!" The alien Cy-born prince, with his metallic white body, highlighted by blue capelike wings and glowing blue eyes, along with a white and blue "crown" on his head, gave his officers a death glare. "And they killed Codek! Change of plans. From now on, we focus on destroying the rangers first, conquering Earth second."

His crew nodded. The pirate rangers had no idea what they were in for.

**Notes: I have a confession. Whereas Joe, Bones and Sanna are based on their sentai counterparts with twists that will become apparent later, Allie and Crimzen were based off the GREATEST SPACE PIRATE and his companion. Crimzen's attitude is based off Captain Phantom F. Harlock and his eternal companion Miime. See if you noticed it.**


	2. Set sail

Crimzen glared at the screen. "Bones, tell me that's not what I think it is."

"Yes." Bones sighed. "They've set up a base in solar orbit. They're going to be here a while."

"Good. Let's find the Great Treasure, piss them off more, and get ghost."

Allie gave the captain a look.

"And save all that we can, of course." Crimzen added. "Joe?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Find out what's so special about this planet, why the Zang are willing to keep coming back here. Sanna, make sure we have enough explosives. Allie, boot up the Oracle system."

The Oracle system activated: "Future rewards lie in past knowledge. Ask the Boy in Black."

THEME SONG TIME:

_**Sailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
>Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!<br>Rangers return! With power to burn!  
>Time for evil to learn!<br>Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

**_PIRATE SQUADRON!_**

**_Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!_**

**_Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!_**

_**POWER RANGERS**!_

"There's one!" Sanna shouted, pointing to a nearby boy wearing a black T-shirt and jeans.

"There's another!" Bones pointed at a boy dressed in black punk rocker gear.

"And there!" Allie pointed at a boy wearing black gothic attire.

"There has got to be a better way to do this." Joe sighed, seeing a group of kids all wearing black.

"Are you the space pirates?" A young boy, Caucasian, approached them. He wore a black hoodie and black jeans with black and white sneakers. "I know about the Great Treasure."

"He's wearing black?" Allie clapped her hands. "Marvelous!"

The Pirate Rangers followed the boy, Sammy, to a nearby building.

"So, where's the Treasure?" Crimzen asked, hands in his pockets, boots clanking like chains from the metal in them.

The boy paused. "How do you guys turn into past rangers?" He asked hurriedly.

The pirates exchanged blank looks. "Rangers? As in the Ranger keys?" Allie asked.  
>"Yes! The past teams! You know, Mighty Morphin', Mystic Force, Samurai..."<p>

Crimzen whipped out the Red Ranger Keys mentioned. "These? We insert them into the Pirate Morphers, turn the key, and Shazam!"

Sammy smiled an unknowable smile "Here, hold it out like you're about to transform. I want to take a picture." Sammy took out a cell phone.

Crimzen nodded, stretching out the MMPR Red key.

"A little farther." Sammy begged, and Crimzen obliged.

" I just about...GOT IT!" Sammy went to grab the key, only for Crimzen to snatch it away, pocket it, and put Sammy in an arm hold in one fluid movement.

"Nice try, kiddo."

Sammy managed to snatch his arm away and pushed Crimzen away.

"Like I would know anything about the Treasure, moron!" Sammy ran away.

"Fool kid." Crimzen smiled. "But he nearly got me."

"With all due respect, he did get you 'Captain'" Joe's voice was deadpan, cold.

Crimzen thought about it, then checked his pockets. His Samurai key was gone! Crimzen's easy smile disappeared.

"Crimzen, don't get mad." Allie grabbed Crimzen's arm, forcing him to look at her.

"I'm not going to get mad, Princess." Crimzen rubbed the Felinian's hair. " I'm just going to find that kid and keelhaul him!" Crimzen ran after the kid, knocking Bones down in the process. True to his word, though, he had a smile on his face.

Allie ran after him, jumping neatly over Bones. "You can't keelhaul him!"

Joe sighed. He was not paid enough for this stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere between Earth and Mars<strong>

Prince Payne snarled and stomped. "Is our new Elite ready?"

A huge green and grey Cy-Born Elite with red balls on his head, shoulders and chest. His head looked like a squid. "Commander Ku'Tu'Lu reporting for duty!"

"What is wrong with his head?" Payne whispered to his chief Scientist, Lykia.

"I don't know." She whispered back.

"Anyway... Find the pirates, break their faces, etc, etc. Go" The Prince waved Ku'Tu'Lu off.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Earth.<strong>

Allie had caught up with Crimzen.

"Wow, Princess. I'm impressed. Once upon a time, you would've been exhausted by the first block." Crimzen grinned cheekily

Allie did not grin back. "Crimzen, what are you planning to do when you catch Sammy?"

"Is that why you followed me?"

"Of course."

"Well, keep following if you want." Crimzen turned on his heel and continued his search, Allie right behind him.

* * *

><p>With the other three Rangers.<p>

"Crimzen must really like that kid." Joe muttered.

"Yeah, he looked like he was having fun." Sanna laughed.

"What? Really?" Bones shook his head. This team was confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>A nearby Shipyard <strong>

Sammy stared at the Samurai key. A sharp whistle caught his attention.

Crimzen was standing on the razor thin prow of the ship behind Sammy! Allie, not being completely insane, was merely standing on the edge of the deck. With a grin and a flip, Crimzen landed in front of Sammy.

"My key, please." The last Amaranthian held out his hand.

"Never! You're not going to use it to protect anyone, anyway! You just want your "Great Treasure" and fly off after making the Zang pissed at us!" The kid was really worked up now. " For all your brave talk the other day, you meant none of it! You're nothing but a selfish, inconsiderate, spoiled brat!"

Crimzen recoiled. "Even so..." His red eyes filled with tears. "Even so... the man who saved my life gave me these keys. They're all that's left of Legend Red! And I need them...to fulfill my promise as a Pirate."

"We all have promises to keep." Sammy clenched the key tighter. "We all have families to protect, and people to avenge. Why should you be the one to hold this power?"

"Why do you need it?" Allie asked gently, doing her best to defuse the situation.

"My father...during the War...he tried to save me."

Crimzen's eyes widened. He flashed back to that day, the day Legend Red died.

_Crimzen was trapped! No where left to go! The flames stretched toward him, and the Cy-born closed in. Then HE was there. Legend Red. In one fell swoop he cleared the wire of the Cy-born._

"Crimzen, take these. Guard them well." Legend Red addressed his friend solemnly. "Fid the Greatest Treasure in the universe, for both our sakes." and with that, Legend Red charged into the battle.

"And that's why I need the key! No one else should have to fall! NO ONE ELSE NEEDS TO DIE!" Sammy broke down crying into Allie's arms. Even Crimzen was saddened by the boy's story.

Just then the Zang attacked! The Felinian and Amaranthian glanced at each other.

"To be continued, kid." Crimzen ran towards the enemy, Allie on his heels.

The Zang Elite, Ku'Tu'Lu, fired his missiles at nearby buildings, as his foot soldiers shot at the civilians.

The Five rangers and Sammy ran to the center of the commotion. As they witnessed the terror and destruction, Sammy clutched his stolen key until it drew blood.

A Pirate Morpher was thrust into his face. Crimzen smiled. "If you want to fight, fight."

"Crimzen, he's a kid!" Allie gasped.

"Beat them, you can keep the key." Crimzen smirked. "Do nothing, get nothing."

Sammy snatched the Morpher out of Crimzen's hands and transformed, becoming a miniature version of the Red Samurai Ranger! He ran at the Zang, Katana in the air.

Allie made a movement to stop him, but Crimzen waved her off. "This is something the Kid has to do himself."

The boy slashed and sliced with the Katana, spinning and dodging blows.

"Will he be ok?" Allie asked.

"NMP." Crimzen put his hands in his pockets.

The other rangers ran to the Captain and their Negotiator. "What's going on? Who's that?" Sanna blurted out

"The boy, Sammy. Crimzen decided to let him fight."

"Captain-" Joe started, "With all due respect, are you insane?"

"I know what I'm doing." Crimzen promised.

Finishing off the last of the Cy-Born, Sammy rushed towar Ku'Tu'Lu. He swung with all his might in a downward thrust!

Ku'Tu'Lu blocked it with an air of disdain. "Yeah. No." He snarled before punching Sammy in the chest, sending him rolling. "I am a Cy-Born elite! Did you really think I would lose so easily?"

Sammy attacked again, only for his blade to be stopped, and the betentacled monster to kick him in the side. While Sammy struggled to rise , the Cy-Born soldier stomped on the unfortunate boy before throwing him like a ragdoll. Sammy took one last swing, only to be blocked again and sent flying with a swift kick. As Sammy tried to escape, Ku'tu'Lu advanced. The alien struck the boy with a backhanded blow that sent him flying, causing him to demorph when he landed.

The pirates ran to his side.

"Are you hurt?" Allie asked, gently lifting him up.

"I'm too weak. I couldn't protect Earth." Sammy was crushed, his voice no longer holding the fire he had earlier.

"Maybe not this way." Crimzen retrieved his Key and his morpher. "But there are other ways. So, find your way to protect Earth." Crimzen started to walk off, then stopped. "Sammy, is this planet worth protecting? Worth fighting for?"

Sammy nodded, the fire in his eyes returning. "Yes."

"Which part?"

"All of it. Every last bit."

Crimzen smiled, his back still to the boy. "Why, what's it worth?"

"You're a pirate, aren't you? Find out for yourself!" Sammy snapped.

Crimzen's smile grew wider. "Maybe we will. Let's go guys!" The pirates ran off, chasing Ku'Tu'Lu.

* * *

><p>The Cy-Born and their master rampaged downtown, destroying all in their wake. Suddenly, a cold chill assaulted Ku'Tu'Lu's cybernetics, as if death itself whispered to him.<p>

The Pirate rangers walked slowly toward him, eyes full of purpose.

"'Oh, What now?" Ku'Tu'Lu wondered.

"We were just looking for something." Crimzen held up his Red Pirate key. The other rangers held up their main keys. "RANGERS! SET SAIL!" They yelled as one!

Crimzen suddenly stood on the deck of the Galactic Galleon. He burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching himself high into the air on it. He let go at the Apex of his swing and a red and black ranger suit materialized on his body. When he landed in a three point stance, his red helmet appeared. The emblem on his helmet and chest glowed.

The same phenomenon happened with the other rangers, with their respective colors.

"Pirate Red." Crimzen stated, popping the collar of his suit.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed the front of his helmet in a manner reminiscent of his style of fixing his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna yelled, then threw a peace sign salute at the monsters

"Pirate Green!" Bones excitedly ran his hands down his pants legs, as if to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow.

"Power Rangers! Pirate Squadron!" The 5 yelled as one, and the Cy-Born could almost see the Jolly Ranger flying behind them.

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen yelled, before opening fire, mowing down 5 Cy-born. The Cy-born charged, and the rangers charged right back!

_**(Note: Go play 5-4-1 by Ron Wasserman for this fight scene**_)

Crimzen went into the fray with his usual style, easily blocking blows from multiple Cy-Born and slashing them down. As one appeared before him, he shot it in the face before dealing an offhand backhand sword stab to the Cy-born running at him from behind.

* * *

><p>Joe executed a quick combat roll into a thrust as he cleared the top of the stairs.<p>

Already on the top floor was Allie, slashing at the Cy-born.

"Allie, swap!" Joe yelled, sliding his blaster across the floor.

Allie's feline eyes spotted the angles. She threw her sword, bouncing it off multiple Cy-born to Joe's waiting hand before kicking the blaster into her palm.

Now with two swords, Joe became a death dealing, slashing fiend! He blocked the strikes of three Cy-Born before slashing two in a quick combo and cutting the third with a scissor slash.

Allie leaped into the air, firing her blasters downward in a move that Dante from Devil may Cry would find awesome. No Cy-born on the bridge was left still standing.

* * *

><p>Sanna and Bones on opposite sides of the tower, ran from the cybernetic fiends. When the monsters caught up to Bones, he leapt from the walkway he was on to the ground below.<p>

"incoming!" Sanna shouted down to her partner, before tossing her blaster. Bones managed to catch it, and quickly kicked his Cutlass to her.

"Sweet." Sanna grinned a predatory smile behind her helmet, before unleashing a shockwave that cleared out half the Cy-Born she was fighting and rushing up the next flight of stairs to continue.

Bones, now with guns akimbo, kicked down a barrel and spun after it, before popping up and shooting the other barrels, letting the resulting explosion take out the Cy-Born.

* * *

><p>Crimzen, still on the ground floor, slashed a Cy-Born across the chest, kicked a second away and executed a spinning slash on a third that had leaped to tackle him. Completing the spin, he shot the Cy-Born he had kicked, before turning and impaling a fourth. He sensed something and turned. Three Cy-born Arms, the kind with blaster limbs approached! Crimzen grabbed an unfortunate Cy-born and used it as a shield to block the blasts, before firing some of his own when the Cy-born Arms strayed too close. His team appeared beside him. As one mind, they activated the key slots on their weapons, then flipped the keys into the air. The Ranger Keys landed perfectly.<p>

Crimzen held his Blaster and Cutlass at his sides. To his Right, Bones posed with his guns in the air and Allie looked down her sights. To his left, Joe crossed his blades in an X pattern and Sanna spun her blades.

The Gunners fired their weapons, waves of green and pink energy destroying the first armored alien cyborg.

The sword swingers slashed through the second.

And Crimzen, not to be outshone, fired his blaster, releasing an energy bullet before swinging his blade, unleashing an energy beam that propelled the bullet faster, destroying the final alien monster.

"Now, it's time to make Calamari." Joe said as the Pirates turned to find Ku'Tu'Lu.

The Elite appeared from nowhere, firing his rockets! The rangers were forced to dodge.

"I'm way stronger than the Cy-born Arms!" he declared, firing again.

"SPD Emergency!" The Rangers declared right before the missiles struck. The missiles exploded.

Out of the fireball , the image of the team, now transformed into the SPD rangers, appeared. They had used SPD's weapons to shoot down the missiles!

Turning toward the shocked Cy-Born Elite, they opened fire, blasting him multiple times.

"Now, I'm mad!" he roared. Revealing a blade in his arm, he charged!

"Ninja Storm, Ranger form!" The rangers inserted the proper keys to become the Power Rangers ninja storm. A screen blocked the Cy-Born and the rangers as they used ninja speed to slash and kick him. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared and Ku'Tu'Lu was sent flying!

"Now, you're going to be seeing red!" Crimzen declared "Go, Go Samurai!" He inserted the key and became the red Samurai ranger.

"Wild Access!" Joe yelled as he turned his key, and became the red Wild force ranger.

"Magical source, mystic force!" Sanna turned her key and became the Red Mystic Ranger

"Go, Go Megaforce" Bones transformed into the Red Megaforce ranger.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit unleashed!" Allie turned into the Red Jungle fury ranger.

Ku'Tu'Lu panicked at the sight of five reds.

"It's payback from before." Crimzen explained, swiping the katana across his hand. Bones and Sanna unleashed a flaming tornado! As Ku'Tu'Lu reeled from the heat, Allie and Joe appeared, pummeling him with their fists!

As they moved to the side, Crimzen finished the fight with three lightning quick slashes.

The rangers turned as Ku'Tu'Lu fell and exploded. Why watch the death of a monster not worth mourning?

* * *

><p>The Cy-Born General, Bladix, watched the fight from the screen. "Payne is not going to be happy."<p>

"I'm on it." Lykia unveiled her new invention, the Maximus. "time for a field test." She aimed the controller at the planet and pulled the trigger. The flagship responded, revealing two large laser cannons that fired on where Ku'Tu'Lu had died, bringing him back at titanic sizes along with the three Cy-Born Arms!

* * *

><p>"Now, I'm the one with the Power!" Ku'Tu'Lu roared.<p>

Joe rolled his eyes inside the suit. "Captain?"

Crimzen had folded his arms. "Yeah this is getting silly." the red eyed man whipped out his morpher and summoned the ship, the Galactic Galleon. The five rangers grabbed onto the entrance ropes of the ship the second it appeared,

Crimzen took the wheel. As they approached the first Cy-born he barked out an order. "Fire portside cannons!" The cannons pelted the Cy-Born Arm, bringing it down instantly

"Hard to port!" Crimzen declared, spinning the wheel and ramming the second of the blue creatures with the blade on the GG. "And now, hard to starboard!" Crimzen spun the wheel again, and the forward cannons blasted the final Cyborn Arm. "Everyone ready?"

"Fine." Joe replied coolly.

"All good" Sanna saluted.

"Clear, Captain!" Bones declared.

"Yes!" Allie nodded.

"Then let's go!" Crimzen declared.

The four hidden Zord in the Galactic Galleon appeared, the Skipper, The Schooner, the Trawler and the Scout.

Joe's Skipper and Bones Trawler opened fire on the Cy-born that had been rammed by the GG earlier.

Sanna's Schooler and Allie's Scout shot another, causing it to fall as well.

"OK, let's put them together!" Crimzen declared.

"AYE, CAPTAIN!" The four rangers yelled.

The Zords transformed, the Skipper and Trawler becoming arms, the Schooner and Scout becoming legs, and the Galactic Galleon becoming the main body of a large, Pirate styled mecha, complete with pirate hat!

The five rangers appeared in one cockpit. "Pirate Megazord!" They announced as the Megazord unsheathed it's cutlasses.

The Megazord swooped down, its size no indication for its speed. It slashed Ku'Tu'Lu before rounding on the Cy-Born Arms, slashing with its cutlasses. When the blue cyborg attempted to open fire, the Megazord simply flipped out of the way.

Ku'Tu'Lu grabbed the Megazord from behind. "Now you're done!" He roared, twisting a wheel he had found in it's back in a vain hope to decombine the zords.

Sanna laughed at him "Idiot!"

Instead, the wheel activated the main cannon! Cannonballs made of dark matter blasted the final Cy-Born Arm, taking it down.

"Hard to port!" Crimzen ordered, and all the rangers spun their ship's wheels.

The rangers pulled out their Pirate keys and inserted them into the slot. "FINISHING MOVE!" They yelled. " Star Burst!" The arms and legs of the ship opened up, revealing dark matter cannonballs for the main cannon...which they proceeded to unload on Ku'Tu'Lu. For 10 seconds straight. Finally, he exploded!

* * *

><p>The rangers flew off into the sunset.<p>

"This planet has a beautiful sunset, doesn't it?" Sanna smiled.

"Yes. it truly does." Joe let a wistful smile play across his face.

Allie though to herself _That boy, Sammy. His words...no his determination touched something in the Captain. I wonder if we'll ever see him again._

Bones on the other hand, had a startling revelation "We never resolved the prophecy!" He yelled as the team entered Briarwood.

Outside, a man in a black cloak watched the ship enter.

"Pirates, I would have never believed it." He joke, pulling the hood back to reveal Nick Russell, the red mystic ranger!


	3. Mystic Message

The Forest of Briarwood stretched for miles, the fog seemingly endless.

Allie stretched over the rail of the crow's nest, trying to see anything. "Still Zero visual, Captain!" She announced.

"Thanks, Princess. Get down here." Crimzen, morphed and piloting the Galaxy Galleon by Ship Wheel, looked over to the screen showing the cabins. "How's the equipment?"

"Still down. The fog is messing with our tech." Bones sighed. "We're flying blind."

Joe rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers. This could not go worse.

Something ran into the ship, hitting the Galaxy Galleon in the broadside. The ship was rattled, and the crew thrown around.

"Tell me that was a tree!" Crimzen barked.

"No." Joe looked out the window. "It's a Zang battle cruiser."

"Stako." Crimzen snarled.

The Zang ship turned around and fired at the pirates.

"Captain, they appear to be shooting at us." Joe leaned against the wall calmly.

"Thanks Joe, I noticed." The Captain snapped back. "Sanna, you're our gunner! Go gun!"

Sanna rushed to her station, activation the cannons and returning fire at the Zang ship. The pirate cannons scored a direct hit, but so did the Zang!

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" The Captain roared as the ship went down.

THEME SONG TIME:

_**Sailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
>Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!<br>Rangers return! With power to burn!  
>Time for evil to learn!<br>Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

**_PIRATE SQUADRON!_**

**_Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!_**

**_Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!_**

_**POWER**__** RANGERS**__!_

The 4 rangers from the cabin stumbled out of the Galaxy Galleon.

"Well, any landing you can walk away from." Joe sighed, flipping his hair back.

"Maybe we should retreat?" Bones suggested as the Zang grew closer.

The Zang opened fire, narrowly missing the 4 rangers.

A Blue and red Cy-born elite with a massive claw for a right hand, a silver tail, and whip-like things protruding from his left hand appeared. "How did you find us?" He demanded.

"We didn't. You crashed into us.' Sanna rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Now what do you want?" Joe was calm, unlike the others, who were already tensing up for battle.

"Time to die pirates!" The Elite, Ungius, made a movement, and the Cy-Born began to charge.  
>The Captain, still fully morphed, jumped down from the Galaxy Galleon. "Heh. Time to fight huh? Fine by me!" Crimzen cracked his knuckles as the other rangers pulled out their Pirate Morphers. "Set Sail!" The rangers morphed. Crimzen whipped out his Flintlock Blaster, spinning it around his finger before firing it. The blasts hit two Cy-Born, taking them down easily. With that, the Rangers charged into battle.<p>

Joe spun around, the hand holding his blaster behind his back. He slashed down three Cy-Born before rushing off. Allie fired off to her left, blowing a Cy-born away before easily blocking the club of another and shooting the Cy-Born coming to her right. Sanna slung her blade as she scaled the rock wall. As the Cy-Born tied to climb after her, she just shot them down. Crimzen shot down two Cy-Born before slashing a third across the chest, sending it crashing to the ground. As he fell, Crimzen landed a jump kick on another, bouncing off to slash one more Cy-Born. a The four looked very cool, as if they had rehearsed it.

Bones had somehow fallen onto his back, shooting and slashing with his weapons. Unguis rushed the rising ranger, punching him across the battle field. Unguis rushed after Bones, swiping the ranger's legs with his claws. Bones, in his attempt to keep himself balanced, kicked the Elite with both boots before landing on his back, feet still in the air. Unguis landed on Bones' outstretched legs. "Ha! Lucky for me! Going up!" Bones yelled before kicking up a few times, bouncing the Cy-Born higher and higher. "Have a nice flight!" Bones joked before a final kick sent Unguis flying across the battlefield.

The other rangers ran up to their friend.

"Not bad, Bones. Completely silly looking, but impressive nonetheless." Sanna complimented the younger man.

"Thanks, Sanna, I...wait, SILLY!" Bones was crushed.

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE DIES!" Unguis roared. He straightned up his silver tail and plunged into the ground. The soil began to glow bright. "That can't be good." Joe muttered before a massive barrage of explosions assailed the rangers.

_**Zang main cruiser,**** space  
><strong>_Prince Payne was enraged! "Lykia, how did the rangers discover our plan?" He stomped right past his newest bodyguard, MuraMassaca.

"It matters not, Prince." Lykia flourished "Our plan will go on. We will use Briarwood's unique energy to cause the volcanoes of Earth to erupt simultaneously, therby ripping it apart!"

"No. We go after those slagging Pirates first!" Payne raged. "No more rangers will ruin our conquest!"

_**Back on Earth**_

"Bones, wake up." Crimzen called, prodding him with his foot. The devilish looking alien awoke. "What happened, Captain?" he asked the Amaranthian.

"Explosion separated us." Crimzen replied to the Devalian.

"I see." Bones rose. "And we're still in the forest."

"You and I are."Crimzen and Bones began to walk.

"The Zang came out of nowhere huh?" A voice came from the forest, everywhere at once. The two pirates froze.

A man in black pants and shoes, and a black cloak stood above them. He removed the hood, to reveal himself as Nick Russell, the former Red Mystic ranger. Of course, the pirates did not know that.

"He's wearing black! He must be the guy from ORACLE's prophecy!" Bones was hoping up and down in excitement.

"You know about the great treasure?" Crimzen asked.

"Yes, but-" Nick jumped down, landing in front of the pirates. "-you can't get it now."

"Why not?" Crimzen folded his arms.

"Because look at you! You haven't even mastered the Ranger powers. You probably haven't even unlocked one True Power yet." Nick began to walk away.

"Wait! Explain! What's a Perfect Power?"

Nick smirked. "I'll tell you, but only if you can catch me!" He raced off, tossing off one condition over his shoulder. "Without Transforming!"

"Alright, then." Crimzen cracked his knuckles. "Game on!" He began to rush off, but Bones stopped him.

"Captain, what if Zang are still around? We should wait, investigate, try to strategize before we move."

"That is an interesting argument Bones." Crimzen patted his crewmate's shoulder. "Here's my counter." Crimzen bolted off after Nick. Bones paused to call the others before he would have to inevitably chase after his leader.

_**Just outside the Forest**_

"Sorry Bones, we're going to be a little late." Sanna informed her friend as she, Joe, and Allie were surrounded by Cy-Born. They quickly morphed and blew them all away.

"Let's do something different today." Sanna declared, pulling out a black ranger key. Joe and Allie followed her lead.

"Black Aquitar Ranger power!" Sanna shouted, turning the key in her morpher

"Dino Thunder, Power up!" Joe declared.

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" Allie screamed.

In a flash, all three became the Black rangers they had chosen. They leaped back into battle.

* * *

><p>With Nick, Crimzen and Bones, the Wizard was easily outpacing the pirates. <em>Didn't even need Fireheart!<em> He thought to himself. As if he spoke too soon, the Pirates burst up through the forest. Nick turned, pointing his wand at them. A flame jumped from his wand, igniting in a circle around the two pirates.

"We're trapped, eh?" An amused grin flickered across Crimzen's face.

"Now what Captain?" bones asked, starting to sweat from fear and the heat.

"No way out but through!" Crimzen started for the flames but Bones stopped him.

"Captain! You can't!"

"What's wrong Bones?"

"Captain, are you really so unafraid of dying? I don't get you! These aren't illusions! They're very real flames! We could get burned or worse! We-" Bones had begun babbling, so Crimzen performed the standard maneuver that every Space Captain learns for a panicking teammate. He smacked Bones across the face. Bones landed on his butt.

"Better?" Crimzen asked.

"Better. Now how are we getting out?"

Instead of a verbal answer, Crimzen patted Bones' shoulder before tossing him through the flames! The red eyed man jumped through immediately behind his crew member, and both landed outside the circle.

"You think to much sometimes, Bones. Sometimes, you have to act without thinking, before fear catches up to you. You understand?" Crimzen asked the slightly dazed younger man.

"Yes, Captain." Bones rose. "Let's catch that guy!" The two pirates ran off to catch the elusive wizard.

* * *

><p>Joe used the Brachio staff in his signature one hand behind the back stance. He slashed and parried, sending a Cy-born to the ground before spinning around to block a strike. Joe circled the blade around in a circle, faster and faster, before disengaging and slashing the Cy-Born down. "Brachio Staff! Earth Strike!" He yelled, slamming the staff into the ground, causing a massive explosion to take out multiple Cy-Born.<p>

"Rocket Blaster!" Allie fired the cannon while standing on a rock, felling five Cy-Born. Reaching down she retrieved the Nitro blaster as well and double fired straight through, blowing up a small army of Cy-Born in 1 move!

Sanna used the Aquitar ranger saber with ease, slashing down three Cy-born easily. Then two struck her from behind! The girl fell, leaving only her clothes behind.  
>As the confused Cy-Born approached, however, Sanna burst from the ground! "See ya! Star Strike!" She yelled, and with five quick slashes of her Saber, created a star symbol that exploded, destroying the unfortunate Cy-Born.<p>

"And that's it. Bye now!" Sanna waved the (still very dead) Cy-Born goodbye as Joe and Allie regrouped with her.

"You're right." Unguis approached the Rangers. "This is it!" He slashed with his whip at the rangers, causing another mass explosion!

* * *

><p>The Pirate Captain and the Medic ran after Nick, right into a Mystical tree. As they came out the other side, they were attacked by a dragon!<p>

"Run!" Bones screamed and the two took off, running through the foggy forest at top speed.

All of a sudden, Crimzen stopped running. "We're going the wrong way, Bones." He turned back around. "If we want our prize, we have to go TOWARD danger, not away from it." With that he ran toward the dragon.

"Captain, this is a bad idea!" Bones yelled, running after him.

Crimzen timed it as he ran, and right before the dragon shot it's flame, grabbed Bones and jumped as high as he could! The two pirates landed on the dragon's back, jumping off immediately to land behind it.

The dragon kept moving forward, with no room among the trees to circle back.

"And we keep it moving." Crimzen snarked. The two continued to run after Nick.

* * *

><p>"He got away, huh?" Joe sighed. Unguis had vanished in the ensuing explosion.<p>

"He must want to destroy all five of us at once." Allie speculated.

"So now what?" Sanna sat down on a rock, exhausted.

"We find the Captain. He'll know what to do." Allie answered.

"And Bones." Joe reminded her.

* * *

><p>"We got you now, you fleet footed jerk!" Crimzen declared.<p>

"Yeah, just one small problem." Nick gestured to the canyon between them.  
>"Give me a second." Crimzen took a few steps back. "Let's see. It's only about 45 feet. We can jump it, Bones!"<p>

Bones took one look at the long fall below and curled up. "This won't workThis won't workThis won't workThis won't work." He muttered to himself.

"Fine, I'll jump it." Crimzen sighed. He took another step back, then ran forward, jumping off at the very last second. Crimzen seemed to almost glide as he grew closer to the opposite Cliff face. 3/4ths of the way there, however, and Unguis burst out of the ground, knocking Crimzen off course! The two battled for a second before Crimzen managed to free his Power Cutlass and slashed Unguis away, before planting it into the cliff side. "I really hate that guy." Crimzen muttered to himself. "Bones! Catch that guy!"

"Are you crazy, Captain! I can't! It's dangerous!"

"What did I say earlier? If we want our prize, we have to go toward danger!" As Crimzen tried to encourage his friend, the rock started to crack!

"CRIMZEN!" Bones eyes hardened. His friend would not die because of his cowardice! Bones backed up, set the path in his head and leaped! He landed beside Nick, but paid the wizard no mind as he activated the rope and anchor function on his Cutlass, throwing it down to Crimzen. The Pirate leader grabbed the rope, pulling the sword out just in the nick of time. The rock began to crumble. With one mighty heave, Bones launched Crimzen skyward, and the red eyed man landed behind Nick, grabbing him by the cloak before the wizard could react.

"Got you." Crimzen smirked.

"You sure did." Nick smirked at Bones. "Congratulations, kid."

"For what?" Bones asked, scratching his head.

"You finally believed in yourself, and that you could do something you thought was impossible, if the cause was right. That is the True Power of the Mystic Force rangers." Nick began to walk away, before turning back to the pirates. "If you can master True Powers of the 19 Power Ranger teams, you can find the Great Treasure." Nick smiled, and for a second, an afterimage of his former Ranger identity appeared over him.

"Mystic Force Red?" Crimzen realized with a start.

Nick snapped his fingers, and the dragon from before appeared. "Let's go, Fireheart!" The man climbed aboard the dragon and flew off. "Wow, cool." Bones and Crimzen both whispered in awe.

The three pirates who had been separated showed up. "Crimzen, Bones! You're ok!" Allie cried out.

"You sent me to the bottom of a cliff!" Unguis was back as well.

"And of course he's still alive." Crimzen rolled his eyes. "Ready, Bones?" He asked.

"Ready Captain!" Bones nodded sharply.

"SET SAIL!" The two Rangers morphed.

Bones spun his Flintlock Blaster. "Let's go crazy!" He yelled.

"What he said." Crimzen replied, and all five rangers fired on Unguis, knocking him off his perch. The Rangers pulled out their Cutlasses and followed him down.

Unguis rose up, having hit the ground below the cliff. "Cy-Born arms, Let's go crazy too!" He roared, summoning three Cy-Born Arms.

The rangers charged in. Crimzen squared off against the first Cy-Born Arms, and thrust toward it. When it dodged his first strike, he followed with another, that was just as quickly dodged. So Crimzen kicked out, catching the cybernetically reconstructed alien in the side, leaving it open for a brutal slash.

Joe, quick as lightning, hit his opponent with three quick slashes, striking so fast and hard, the Cy-Born had no way to counter and spun to face away from him as it fell.

Allie and Sanna teamed up, pushing their opponent back. As it reared back, Allie slashed low. Sanna followed up with a high slash, spinning it around. The girls finished it with a dual slash to the face.

Bones fought Unguis, who blocked his first sword slash. Bones wrenched the sword away, and went for a two handed strike. Unfortunately, Unguis was faster, dodging the blow and wrapping the blade up with his whips. He slashed Bones with his claws, sending him flying.

Bones landed beside the other rangers.

"Time to go, rangers!" Unguis turned away from them and activated his tail again, causing another round of explosions. Then, he faced them again, aimed his Claw, and fired off two large blasts of fire like energy balls, felling the rangers.

"This is bad." Joe stated.

"So, let's try something else!" Bones held up his green mystic key.

"Smart. Home field advantage too." Crimzen nodded. The pirates all got out the Mystic Force keys.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" The Rangers yelled, turning the keys in their morphers and turning into the Mystic force team.

"Power Rangers Mystic Force!" They yelled and posed as one. A ringing sound interrupted them. They checked the Mystic Force Cells.

Three numbers glowed brightly. "New Spell?" Bones wondered. "Let's use it!" Allie declared. Crimzen nodded and the rangers typed in the glowing numbers.

The spell hit, wrapping Unguis in his own whip.

Sanna leveled her weapon at the Elite, firing lightning bolts that exploded on contact! Joe followed up with a wave attack that hit with the force of a geyser! Allie raised her wand high, summoning a pink tornado to buffet the Elite! Bones flipped his axe-wand before slamming it into the ground, summoning green vines to pummel Unguis! And finally, Crimzen rose high into the air on a streak of flame, before slashing through Unguis with the very same flame streak. That finished, and as Unguis lay vulnerable, the rangers transformed back into their pirate forms.

"Let's finish him, Crimzen!" Bones shook his Captain's shoulder.

"Right." The Rangers inserted their Pirate keys into their Flintlock blasters. As one they leveled the barrels at Unguis..

"FINAL BLAST!" They yelled, then fired. The energy bullets struck the Elite and he short circuited and exploded, falling lifeless to the ground

* * *

><p>"Lykia!" Payne yelled.<p>

"Firing the Mega Cannons." Lykia aimed the controller at the Earth, and the cannons fired!

* * *

><p>Unguis and his three Cy-Born Arms revived!<p>

"Yeah. Saw that coming." Captain Crimzen called the ship around. As it appeared from the sky, the rangers grabbed hold to the ropes dangling from it to enter.

They wasted no time forming the Pirate Megazord.

"Show them your new trick!" Unguis demanded. The Cy Born arms transformed, morphing into giant space ships and raining down laser fire on the pirates.

"We can't win! They have us beat with aerial superiority!" Joe decided.

"We're pirates!" Bones snapped back. "We can do anything if we believe!" At his words, the Mystic Force keys began to float and glow.

"I guess they agree!" Crimzen grinned cockily underneath his helmet! "Time to show them Mystic Force's TRUE POWER!" The rangers inserted the Mystic force keys into their ship wheels and turned them. The whole Megazord glowed before sprouting dragon wings, talons, and a Dragon head and neck from its chest.

"Mystic Pirate Megazord!" The rangers announced.

"Attack!" Unguis roared, and the blue ships flew off. The Rangers took flight! With a single blast of Dragon Fire, they destroyed one of the ships.

"Don't they know dragons own the sky?" Bones joked.

As if in agreement, the dragon disengaged from the main robot to slash through the second ship and incinerate the third with another burst of magical fire.

"YEAH!" Sanna yelled.

The Dragon fused back with the Megazord before it could crash into the ground. The Megazord landed safely.

"Now, let's finish him off once and for all!" The Captain declared. The rangers turned the keys once more

"LET'S GO! MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!" The rangers roared. The Dragon flew off the Megazord again, flying around Unguis to create two spell seals that exploded, finally destroying Unguis once and for all.

"So that's the True Power of Mystic Force. Amazing!" Bones held up his Green Mystic Force key in wonder.

Nick smiled at the triumphant rangers before flying off on his own dragon, Fireheart. 

* * *

><p>Later that day.<p>

"We're one step closer to the Great Treasure, huh Captain?" Bones asked.

"Yep. Hey Bones?"

Bones turned. The Captain gave the younger man a two fingered salute from his chair. "You did good today."

**TODAY'S ENDING THEME! MYSTIC FORCE!**

**Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers**

**All right lets go, it's time to turn it on Set the record straight, We're gonna come in to right the wrong Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong We got it going on Mystic Force**

**Stop, freeze, Rangers here, theres no need to fret We're the ones that will make the way, here to make a change When there's troubles we don't play, we come together to save the day Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**  
><strong>Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Mystic Force!<strong>  
><strong>Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Go, go, go, go!<strong>  
><strong>Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Mystic Force, let's go!<strong>


	4. Blue Soul

The Five pirates looked over their key collection.

"19 teams. 19 True Powers to unlock." Crimzen folded his arms and looked off into the distance. "With each power, we get a test. A test we don't know we're taking until we either pass or fail." He looked back at his team. "Tough. Let's go eat. Joe and Sanna are buying ."

_**Sailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
>Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!<br>Rangers return! With power to burn!  
>Time for evil to learn!<br>Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

_**PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIREATE SQUADRON!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>IN<strong>** SPACE**_

Prince Payne looked up as a new Cy-Born Elite entered. This one was all black, with a red faceplate that glowed.

"Sabir reporting for duty, my liege." the Machine man introduced himself.

"Sabir, eh? Muramassaca says you are some kind of sword prodigy?" The prince questioned.

Sabir pulled an apple from behind his back. "Watch closely." He threw the apple up into the air, before slashing repeatedly with his sword. The apple landed in Payne's outstretched palm, and the skin burst from it, as if cut to shreds. the fruit itself fell apart, neatly sliced into eight pieces.

"Impressive." The Prince took a bite of an apple slice.

"That is remarkable." Lykia clapped her hands together.

"The next thing you cut will be a little stronger than fruit." Muramassaca walked over to the other Cy-Born Elite. "Go to Earth and cut down anything that stands."

"Your command-" Sabir bowed. "-is my greatest wish."

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>On Earth<em>**

Joe carried the food while Sanna tried to not steal anything.

"Ooh, shiny." She stared at a gold and ruby ring.

"Do not even think about it." Joe warned.

"Then give me a bag to carry!"

"I have them, they are too heavy for you." Joe repositioned his hold on a bag.

"Too heavy? I can-" Sanna's rant was interrupted by the sound of a slash and an explosion. A nearby building was cut in half, imploding as it fell.

The two pirates raced off to find the source of the catastrophe, and find it they did. On a nearby building, Sabir stood.

"What is wrong with you!?" Sanna roared, all rage and fire.

"I was just showcasing my swordsmanship, little girl." Sabir rubbed a hand along his sword.

"Well then!" Crimzen, Allie and Bones slid down the Galaxy Galleon's ropes, landing by their friends. "Maybe we should show off ours!" Crimzen finished his sentence.

"Set Sail!"

_The rangers stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They ran forward, taking the ropes that hung down to propel themselves high into the air! At the height of their leap, they let go, their clothes transforming into the ranger outfits. As they hit the ground, their helmets materialized around their heads_

"Pirate Red." Crimzen stated, popping the collar of his suit.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed the front of his helmet in a manner reminiscent of the way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna yelled, then threw a peace sign salute at the monsters

"Pirate Green!" Bones excitedly ran his hands down his pants legs, as if to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow.

"Power Rangers! Pirate Squadron!" They yelled as one, and the Cy-Born could almost see the pirate flag waving behind them.

"So you are the infamous Pirates." Sabir made a "charge" motion. "Go, Cy-born!"

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen yelled, and the rangers rushed the charging Cy-Born.

Joe slashed down a Cy-born in his way, headed straight for Sabir. But, as he swung his cutlass, Sabir easily blocked it and countered! Joe blocked it and locked swords with Sabir. The two leaped off the building, landing in an underpass to continue doing battle.

"Not bad." Sabir dodged Joe's strike, firing back a slash of his own. "But you could be better."

Joe pushed against the blade, trying to end the deadlock. "What are you talking about?"

"Whoever taught you must have sucked." Sabir kicked Joe away. "Totally incompetent."

"What. Did. You. SAY!?" Joe's stoic demeaner cracked as he slashed twice wildly with his Cutlass before grabbing Sabir's blade and running with him toward the wall.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>In Space<strong>_

Muramassaca stared at the Earth.

"It will go well" The other general, Midos walked toward him. "You trained Sabir after all."

"And like me-" Murmassaca walked over to the prince. "He lives only to serve."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Back at the fight<strong>_

Joe put his weight behind each blow, only for Sabir to block them with ease. Joe aimed for his head, only for Sabir to once again block it and slam his hilt into Joe's stomach.

"Take this ranger!" Sabir raised his sword, moving it in a circle to summon afterimages of it around him.

"Impossible." Joe muttered.

"Blade Storm!" Sabir slashed, firing off swords made somehow corporeal! Joe blocked them as best as he could, spinning and striking with his blade. He might have succeeded, had Sabir not thrown his original sword into the mix, stabbing out and striking Joe in the chest. Joe demorphed, clutcthing his injured chest with one hand. The other rangers appeared. "Joe!" Sanna yelled. Crimzen ran in front of him to protect him from Sabir.

"Five against one? How cowardly." Sabir sniffed derisively.

"Hi, pot. Name's kettle." Sanna snapped back.

"I don't have time to play with you all. See you around, blue boy." Sabir walked off.

Joe stood slowly. "I will beat him...by myself!" He swore.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day.<strong>

Crimzen helped himself to his fifth plate. "Excellent work as always, Bones. Princess."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Allie reprimanded.

Sanna looked around. "Where's Blue?"

"Out." Bones replied, stabbing a fork down millimeters from Crimzen's hand, which had been trying to grab food from Bones' plate.|

"I'll go find him." Sanna excused herself from the table.

The door to the training room was opened, so Sanna peeked inside

Joe slashed and stabbed, trying his hardest to keep up with the virtual opponents he fought. The Blue Ninja Storm Ranger, the blue Galaxy ranger, the blue Mystic ranger, The blue Samurai ranger and the blue Megaforce ranger. In one hand he held his Power Cutlass. In the other, a dagger he had bought on Earth. He slashed and rolled, stabbed and flipped. But when the five combined their attacks, even Joe fell. He demorphed, the pain hitting him hard.

Sanna ran to her friend, trying to pick him up, but Joe shot her a glare before standing up himself. "I must get stronger!" he snarled.

"Joe! What is wrong with you?"

"I have to beat that Zang. I was overwhelmed by the swords last time...but this time I can do it." He tried to go back to his training, but Sanna clamped down on his shoulder.

"Joe, you're always telling us to be logical, to not act insane, BUT HERE YOU ARE DOING THE SAME THING!"

"I have to do this!" Joe snapped, surprising Sanna. Nevertheless, she did not stop.

"Then let us help. We're teammates, right? We're friends!"

Joe's voice was level again, calm and stoic once more. "Please just go."

Sanna sighed, then turned to leave.

* * *

><p>In Space<p>

"Rangers! Those accursed Rangers!" Payne glared at the Earth "Why is it always Rangers!"

"Give me one more try." Sabir clenched his fist. "I will beat that blue ranger AND his team!"

"Fine. Beat the blue ranger in 10 seconds" Payne challenged.

"I only need 5 to beat him into the Black and Blue ranger!" Sabir promised. As he turned to leave, Muramassaca stopped him.

"Do not underestimate Joe Kassan. He is the Dual Blade, one of the best two sword users in the galaxy."

"Yes, master. But two swords are nothing compared to two hundred." Sabir left.

* * *

><p>"That idiotic, sword brained, moron of a Amryian!" Sanna fumed to Crimzen, who was ATTEMPTING to watch the new Captain Harlock series on Adult Swim.<p>

"Captain, talk some sense into him!" Sanna stared at her captain, who sighed.

"Sanna, Sometimes we have to do things alone. Some things are just so personal, so important to us as a sentient being, that if someone were to interfere, it would crush us." Crimzen stood, and his coat caught a cross breeze from an open window, billowing slightly. "It does not mean we're stubborn, or foolish. It means we still have a shred of pride in who we are." Crimzen sat back down, his point made. "Now move. I'm missing the fight between Harlock and Dark Harlock."

Sanna stormed off to the Crow's nest. Crimzen waited until her footsteps retreated to speak again. "Allie? Go talk to her." Allie looked at him. "You know I suck at this." He smirked at her.

Allie approached her friend. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I don't get these guys. Why is Crimzen so nonchalant about this? Why is Joe so obsessed?" Sanna punched the mast. From below their feet, Crimzen's voice rang out "Don't go breaking my ship!"

The two girls giggled before returning to the conversation.

"Do you know what I think?" Allie asked. Sanna looked at her. "I think, and I may be wrong because you've known Joe longer than I have, but I think Joe has a special place in his heart for his swordsmanship. The same way the Captain has for the Red Ranger Keys and the Galaxy Galleon."

"You mean-?" Sanna began. Allie nodded.

"His fighting style may have been taught to him by someone he cared about. Someone he lost, in one form or another." The Felinian looked toward the skies. "And when it was insulted, when his lost one's memory was insulted, he took it personally. That's why he's so obsessed. And the most we can do, as friends. is support that. After all, we all lost something to the Zang." Allie looked at Sanna, Feline eyes meeting silver ones. "Don't you agree?"

Sanna was quiet, before reaching up to pat Allie's head. "You're really smart, Allie."

Allie put her arm around her friend. "This is why Crimzen keeps me here!" The two laughed as they headed back into the ship.

* * *

><p>As Sanna slept, Allie and Crimzen stood watch together.<p>

"You talked to her?" Crimzen asked.

"Of course I did." Allie replied. "I am the group negotiator and therapist."

"True. Now for patient number 2, huh?" Crimzen walked away as Allie entered the Training room.

Joe stood, blood drying on a cut on his arm.

"Joe?" Allie called. He turned. "Here." Allie handed him her Cutlass. "I'm better with blasters anyway."

Joe looked confused.

"You might need it against that Zang swordsman. And Sanna needs hers for her whip sword technique." Allie explained.

Joe nodded, sheathed his dagger, and took the Cutlass. "Now, I am ready for him." He murmured to himself. As if on cue, the alert sounded. It had detected Sabir in the grotto beyond the city. Joe left, and Sanna awoke as the door closed.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Grotto<strong>

Sabir waited patiently. He did not have to wait long, though. Joe appeared, both swords in tow.

"Ready?" Sabir asked. "This time I will prove that I, Sabir am the better swordsman.

"We will see." Joe replied. ( Start playing Ron Wasserman's "I will Win")

Sabir drew his blade. Joe responded by tossing his swords into the air, morphing without a word, and catching them. The two swordsmen ran at each other.

Joe slashed right, and so did Sabir! The swords met in a shower of sparks, only for Joe to stab out with his right hand sword. When Sabir dodged it, coming in for a strike, Joe blocked it with his other blade. The two slashed back and forth, each trying to find an advantage.

Sabir raised his blades to the heavens, moving it in a counterclockwise circle. "Blade storm!" He roared before launching the blades at Joe. Joe flashed back to his training, blocking the lighntning fast slashes of the Ninja and Samurai. He blocked the swords with the same easy speed.

Out of nowhere, three Cy-born Arms grabbed him! Joe was struck by the blades, falling as the blue cyborgs let go. (cut off "I will win" here)

Sabir laughed. "Did you really think I'd play fair?" he asked. Sabir stomped down on Joe's arm. "Now, to finish you-" The last word was interrupted as someone shot Sabir 4 times in the chest. (start up "Fight" by Ron Wasserman)

"Hey, First Mate! Need a hand!" Crimzen called down as the other four rangers slid down the ropes of the Galaxy Galleon. Crimzen immediately attacked a Cy-Born Arms as he hit the ground, slashing it away.

"Kick his cheating butt, Joe!" Sanna yelled, striking at the second.

Doc wrestled with the third. "We'll handle the mooks!" He promised.

Joe nodded and rose, before charging Sabir again.

"Go, Joe!" Allie yelled in encouragement, shooting down Cy-born.

"Just don't forget-" Bones jumped from behind the rock he was hiding behind after shooting two Cy-born to slash a third.

Sanna slashed down a Cy-born as well. "-we're here for you!" She charged at the retreating Cy-born.

The four fought their way into a group. As the Cy-Born arms powered up their energy cannons, the rangers pulled out ranger keys.

"Jungle Beast!" They yelled. The CBA fired. "Spirit unleashed!"

Crimzen, as the red Jungle Fury ranger, landed a strike on the leading Cy-Born Arms. As it recoiled, he taunted it, making a "bring it on" gesture. It swung, only for him to block it and hit it again. He slashed with his hands two more times before knocking it away with one double palm smash.

Bones, as the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, waved at his opponent before adopting a Muay Thai stance. He grabbed the blue cyborg, slamming his knees into it again and again, before unleashing a spinning elbow to its face.

Sanna, as the Jungle Fury Yellow ranger, spun the bostaff, before slamming it into the menace's stomach twice. On the second time she lifted it into the air. Allie, as the Rhino Ranger, leaped after him, using her agility to land a slash in midair, spinning to slash again, and finishing the combo with a kick.

As the Cy-Born Arms struggled to rise, the 4 came together again.

"Time to end you." Crimzen nodded to the other three, and all pulled out ranger keys.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" they yelled, becoming the Red, Green, Yellow and Pink SPD Rangers. Crimzen combined his delta blasters together, and the rest of the rangers leveled theirs. "Later." Crimzen uttered before the rangers pulled the triggers, firing laser blasts from the guns that shorted out the Cy-Born arms, causing an explosion.

Sabir fired off sword after sword, but Joe blocked them all. Compared to the speed of the five rangers he had practiced with, they were nothing.

"Is that all you have for me?" He yelled.

"Take this!" Sabir stabbed out with his main sword, but Joe stabbed right back. Joe's sword split Sabir's RIGHT DOWN THE MIDDLE! The stab hit Sabir in the face, knocking him down.

"Yes. That was all you had."

"Not just yet, Little Boy Blue!" Sabir stood, then stretched his arms out. Tentacles with swords at the end materialized from his chest! Joe blocked this new barrage.

* * *

><p><strong>In Space<strong>

Lykia laughed. "I call it the Phantom Blades!" She explained to Prince Payne and Muramassaca. "Sabir begged for it after he learned the Blue Ranger was a dual wielder.

Muramassaca said nothing, just stared at the screen.

* * *

><p>Joe was handling the swords a little too well for Sabir's taste, so he resorted to sneaky tactics again. Summoning two phantom blades from his back, he sent them underground. They popped up behind Joe! As Joe turned, they slashed him across the chest. Joe fell, and the swords began to slash him without mercy. As they finally stopped, Sabir drew closer. "Goodbye Blue ranger." He whispered.<p>

The other four pirates drew closer. Suddenly Sanna had an idea "Joe! Catch!" She yelled. Crimzen caught on to her idea. "Mine too." He yelled.

"You owe me big time!" Bones yelled. All three threw their swords. Joe caught them, holding all five swords between his fingers.

"Circus tricks will do you no good here!" Sabir roared. He fired the phantom blades again, but Joe jumped into the air, spinning like a tornado to block the strikes. He landed, slashing the blades that had came out of the ground behind him apart, then spinning on his heel to destroy the blades coming from Sabir's chest.

"Impossible." Sabir moaned in despair.

"It is time to end you." Joe's belt activated and five ranger keys activated. The Blue rangers he had used for training earlier.

"Final slash! Blue Overdrive!" Joe spun around, slashing the air with the blades. The Megaforce ranger slashed first, followed by the Samurai, the Mystic force ranger, the Ninja Storm ranger, and finally the Galaxy ranger. Behind the Blue Galaxy ranger, Joe spun like a cyclone before slashing with all five swords, defeating the Cy-Born.

Lykia activated the Magna cannons, reviving Sabir and the CBA instantly. Sabir transformed the Cy-Born Arms into their flight mode, then molded them together to create a flight board. He took off toward the skies.

Let's go!" Crimzen yelled. The rangers formed the Pirate Megazord. "And for flight!" Crimzen pulled out the Red Mystic Force key, and his teammates followed suit.

"Mystic Pirate Megazord!" The Dragon reappeared. The Megazord took off, firing burst of flames at Sabir. Sabir fired back with Phantom blades, but the rangers easily dodged them. "So predictable." Crimzen lamented. A final burst of flames destroyed the two Cy-Born Arms needed for Sabir to balance, and he fell alon with the remaining CBA.

The Rangers landed and unveiled the dark matter cannon. "Star Burst!" They yelled as one, and unleashed the cannonball barrage to destroy the last Cy-Born Arms.

"And now for the Finale!" Crimzen declared.

"Let's finish him with the dragon." Joe decided.

"MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!" The pirates shouted together. The dragon flew off the Megazord and flew around Sabir, creating two explosive spell seals. As they exploded. the dragon recombined with the Pirate Megazord.

"Checkmate. Let's go eat." Crimzen dusted off his hands.

* * *

><p>Joe approached the table. "I have made something. Think of it as an apology for my recent behavior."<p>

"Define 'recent'" Crimzen joked before his nose caught a whiff of something. "You made brownies?" He asked.

"I made you, Allie and Bones brownies." Joe explained setting down the tray.

Sanna looked crushed.

"Sanna gets double fudge brownies." Joe finished.

"What? No fair!" Bones cried, trying to steal one from Sanna's tray, only for a fork to impale the table millimeters from his fingers.

Sanna smiled at Joe. For a brief second, he smiled back.

_**Ending theme time! (This is the Official ending theme for all Non Tribute episodes)**_

_**Oh the times was hard and the wages low Leave her, Johnny, leave her**__** And the grub was bad and the gales did blow And it's time for us to leave her**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her**__** Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her For the voyage is done and the winds do blow And it's time for us to leave her**_

_** I thought I heard the Old Man say You can go ashore and take your pay**_

_** Oh her stern was foul and the voyage was long The winds was bad and the gales was strong**_

_** And we'll leave her tight and we'll leave her trim And heave the hungry packet in**_

_** Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her with a grin For there's many a worser we've sailed in**_

_** And now it's time to say goodbye For the old pierhead's a-drawing nigh**_


	5. SPD Special

The pirates relaxed on the ship. Crimzen sat back, trying to figure out their next move.

"Allie, we picking up any chatter on the lines?"

"No, Captain." Allie replied. "Situation seems clear."

"Joe, you got anything?"

"No, Captain."

"Sanna, anything on the Zang infonet?"

"Our bounties went up from 775,000 to an even 1,000,000."

"...Bones, activate the Oracle system."

Bones activated it. The melodic voice filled the ship.

"Those who seek should ask those who serve and protect."

There was a brief moment of silence, then Sanna spoke up.

"Cops?"

"Cops." Crimzen and Joe both confirmed.

"Stako."

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
>Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!<br>Rangers return! With power to burn!  
>Time for evil to learn!<br>Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

_**PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>On Earth, Later that day.<em>**

"This will not end well." Joe muttered.

"Relax, Boy Blue." Crimzen laughed. "As long as Sanna doesn't steal anything, we'll be... Put it down." Without turning around, the Pirate leader admonished his sticky fingered companion. Sanna dropped the golden bracelet.

"I was just looking, Captain!"

"Right. Ok, so all we need to do is talk to the police." Crimzen stopped walking. "Never thought I'd say THAT out loud."

"Why do we even trust that machine?" Sanna asked."

"Because, it is literally always right." Joe supplied. Sanna punched him in the shoulder, muttering something.

"Now we should try to find a police-" Bones began, then looked around. "Captain?"

Crimzen had walked off, having already spotted the police station. He walked through, his sword and blaster setting off the metal detector alarm pretty much immediately.

"Hey, Copper!" He pointed to the first officer he saw. "You know where the Great Treasure is?"

The cop looked at the alien, then back at his coffee. "Sorry kid."

Crimzed sighed. Suddenly a report came over the police radio.

"Break in at the Silver Stars jewelry store." Crimzen had a bad feeling about this. "Suspect is wearing a yellow hoodie and cargo shorts. Last spotted running South."

Crimzen facepalmed. Of course it was Sanna.

"I'll take care of it." A woman walked out. She wore a yellow and grey jumpsuit with a emblem of a dog and the letters SPD on her right side and her name on the left. "Delgado." She ran out, creating four clones as she did.

"There goes future Cop again." the officer at the front desk sat back. "Her and her four friends have been a great help since the invasion ended."

Crimzen stared at where the woman had left, trying to place her.

* * *

><p>Sanna sat on the roof, watching the chaos. She had bumped into some guy on the street and taken a bag of jewels he had. She had promised Crimzen not to steal from SHOPS anymore. Nothing about stealing from PEOPLE!<p>

"Freeze!" Z Delgado had appeared behind her. "You're done."

Sanna spun around, swinging her leg like a hammer to crack Z in the shoulder. Z used the momentum to trip kick Sanna. Sanna landed on her hands, flipping and landing a double kick on Z, before landing on her feet and sending a wicked haymaker racing for Z's head. Z sidestepped it, grabbed Sanna's arm and slammed her to the ground. Z transitioned into an arm bar. Sanna struggled, but Z was stronger. Finally, she stopped and Z handcuffed her. "You're under arrest."

"For what?"

"The robbery of the Silver Stars jewelry store and resisting arrest."

"OK, I may be a thief, and I did fight you, but I did not rob the store!" Sanna protested.

"I believe her." A voice came from above them. Crimzen was standing on the railing of the building above them. With a flip, he landed in front of the two. "I need my idiot crewmate back."

"Idiot!" Sanna yelled.

"So if you could please let her go?" Crimzen phrased it like a question, but it wasn't really.

"Why?" Z asked.

"Because...you can take me in instead. Who's a bigger catch, the petty thief or her boss?"

Z thought about it and agreed. She released Sanna and captured Crimzen. Sanna headed back to the Galaxy Galleon to tell the others.

The SPD officer and the pirate began to head back to the police station, but once he was sure Sanna was clear, Crimzen bolted, running into a nearby warehouse. As the woman chased after him, she heard voices speaking. Z drew nearer, and someone grabbed her and pulled her down behind a girder. She whirled to attack, but it was Crimzen!

He put his finger to his lips, then pointed.

Ahead of their hiding spot, a Cy-Born Elite and his minions were communicating with the leaders.

"The missiles are set to hit every major city on this planet!" the elite informed Payne.

Payne, in his ship, laughed. "Excellent, Mettalix ! Prepare for destruction, people of earth! We're going to blow you back to the stone age!"

Lykia walked over to a cy-born. "It cost me half a years pay to develop those missiles. Failure-" at this she choked the Cy-born "-will. Not. Be. Tolerated."

"Worry not, my lord." Fugitivus set the timer for two hours. "Nothing can stop the missles from hitting in two hours." A ringtone interrupted him. Mettalix spun and fired his blasters at the two hidden people.

Crimzen rolled to the side. "Great, NOW they call me." he muttered. He and Z entered fighting stances, and rushed the oncoming Cy-born.

* * *

><p>"Crimzen isn't answering." Allie shut the phone. "I'm worried about him."<p>

"Well, don't." Bones typed at the computer. "I'm tracking him now."  
>"Stay safe, Captain." Allie whispered.<p>

Joe glanced at her. "The Captain can take care of himself. Nothing brings him down."

* * *

><p>Crimzen was thrown by the shot. He rose, slamming a foot into the Cy-born. He leaped over, and assumed a stance, beckoning the Cy-born with one hand. The first one came at him, cudgel raised. Crimzen grabbed the weapon, took it from the Cy-born, hit the alien with its own weapon, and tossed it back. As the next one attacked, Crimzen simply threw one punch. The Cy-born went down, and the others charged.<p>

Z kicked down a Cy-born, grabbed a second into a arm-bar and tossed it into the crowd. "Where's your crew, Captain?" she yelled, voice drpping in sarcasm.

"On their way...hopefully." Crimzen responded as the Cy-born began to overwhelm him from sheer numbers.

* * *

><p>The four pirates raced toward the warehouse, but three Cy-born Arms stopped them.<p>

Allie narrowed her eyes. "Zang. Crimzen must be in trouble."

"When is he not in trouble?" Joe asked.

"Set Sail!"

_The rangers stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They ran forward, taking the ropes that hung down to propel themselves high into the air! At the height of their leap, they let go, their clothes transforming into the ranger outfits. As they hit the ground, their helmets materialized around their heads_

"Let's get this over with." Sanna cracked her knuckles and the rangers charged at the CBA, and the Cy-born they had summoned.

* * *

><p>Crimzen and Z hid from the Cy-born.<p>

"This is nuts." Z sighed. "I miss my morpher."

"Morpher?" Crimzen looked at the officer. An afterimage of SPD Yellow seemed to appear in front of her. "Oh."

"Yeah, anyway. Why'd you give yourself up?"

"A captain protects his crew."

"And why'd you run?"

"Because you were going to send me to prison! I'm not stupid!" Crimzen sat back. "I'm a renegade."

"...with four friends."

"Shut up. My friends are on their way." Crimzen sat back. "All we have to do is hold out until then." He fired his flintlock blaster at Fugitivus.

* * *

><p>A Cy-born slammed into the crate. Joe slashed another as it ran past him, before blocking a strike from a third and knocking it away. A Cy-born leaped at him, but Joe slashed it out of the air and again as it landed.<p>

Bones hopped up on a barrel, cut down the two Cy-born nearest him, then jumped from the barrel to the boxes, and from there to the ground, firing his blaster from a lying position to fell another cybernetic menace.

Allie slashed with her cutlass, spinning on her heel to slash another Cy-born, then shooting first at in front of her, then to her left, taking out another two Zang minions. She followed it up by kicking a Cy-born into a yellow fence.

Sanna slashed a Cy-born, shot the one behind it, then spun behind the third to cut it in the back. She swung her sword again, slashing down two Cy-born in a "V" shaped strike, before turning her blaster on the ones behind her and shooting them. Sanna kicked the Cy-born before her and sighed impatiently.

"This is taking too long!" She declared, as the others gathered around. "Let's rev it up." The rangers pulled out their RPM keys.

"RPM, Get in gear!" Joe, Sanna, and Bones transformed into the RPM rangers of their respective colors, and Allie turned into the black RPM ranger

"Turbo Cannon." Joe hefted the massive cannon and fired it, blowing away several Cy-born

Sanna kicked a Cy-born, then launched a spinning heel kick to knock away another. Getting a third close, she activated the wheel on her wrist to grind into the unfortunate cybernetic soldier's face. It was launched clear across the area. "Zip Charger!" Sanna yelled, holding up a small yellow car. She charged it on her arm band for the briefest of seconds before throwing it at the Cy-born, where it smashed into them repeatedly.

Bones leaped up, holding a bright green axe high.

"Turbo Axe!" He yelled, slamming it down to release a green energy wave that battered and destroyed the Cy-born.

Allie spun right with a heel kick, then reversed her momentum to smack the Cy-born behind her with the blaster in her hand. Using her agility, she flipped into the air. "Rocket Blaster!" she yelled, firing off the weapon as she flipped in midair, landing neatly on her feet.

The four came together again.

"Let's use the thunder rangers of Eltar next!" Allie decided. The rangers pulled out the keys of their respective colors.

"It's Morphing time!" They yelled.

Joe leapt back into battle, kicking out with side kicks and spin kicks. "You are too weak." He taunted the cy-born before launching himself forward into a flying triple step kick. Landing, he launched a jumping spin heel kick on two Cy-born, before spin trip kicking the third.

Sanna swayed on her feet, using the Eltarian version of Zui Quan. She instinctively ducked and thrust her cupped hands back into the stomachs of the two Cy-born trying to attack her from behind, then stumble-punched another in front of her. Leaning her body back, she hit an enemy in the stomach, and used it as leverage to steady herself to kick another. Literally launching herself forward, she flew through the air with both fists out, hitting several Cy-born before planting both fists into the Cy-Born Arms ribs, sending it across the lot from the force of the blow.

Bones hopped on a car to avoid a blow, hanging upside down for a brief second before rolling off. He grabbed a broom from underneath the car, and used it as a weapon. He smacked a Cy-born off the car, blocked the strikes of another with the broom, and hit another off the car as well. "Time to clean up your act!" he yelled, spinning the broom before bouncing back onto the car to avoid the clumsy thrusts of the clubs before knocking all the Cy-Born out with one swing.

Allie swiped with her hands, using them like claws. She knocked down two Cy-born, then landed a spinning strike on a third. As another came behind her, Allie thrust out her elbow, catching the cyborg soldier in the chest. She ducked to avoid a blow from the front, raising her leg to kick the Cy-born in the back of the head as she did. She rose, spun and chopped a Cy-born in the throat in one smooth motion, then axe-kicked the last one

The four rangers converged together, getting the three CBA all together. The four punched their palm with their hands before moving their hands to the side,one over the other with about three inches of space between them.

"Thunder Cannon!" They yelled, and fired a blue orb of plasma energy from their hands. The orbs hit the Cy-Born Arms, deactivating their circuts and making them explode.

The four rangers took a second to catch their breath.

"Let us go and find the Captain." Joe stated. The four ran off.

* * *

><p>Z huffed and puffed, exhausted. Her blaster are out of power and she couldn't summon more clones.<p>

"Why do you keep fighting?" Crimzen asked. "You have no stake in this."

"Yes I do!" Z snapped. "I have to protect those who can't protect themselves. You said a Captain protects his crew. Well, this world, and all the people in it are my crew."

Crimzen thought this over. Then he nodded. "Stay here." The red eyed man stood up. "I'll take care of this." He walked out, striding

Mettalix pointed his guns at the pirate. "Not even the infamous Red Rogue can stop the missiles with only one minute to spare!"

"One minute?" Crimzen cracked the cartilage in his neck. "Plenty of time." He pulled out his morpher and Pirate ranger key.

"Set Sail!" he yelled.

_Crimzen suddenly stood on the deck of the Galactic Galleon. He burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching himself high into the air on it. He let go at the Apex of his swing and a red and black ranger suit materialized on his body. When he landed in a three point stance, his red helmet appeared. The emblem on his helmet and chest glowed_.

(Start up "Hope for the World" by Ron Wasserman)

Crimzen ran at the charging Cy-born. He swung his sword, cutting down the first three Cy-born, then spun to kick another. As it fell, Crimzen leaped over a box, slashed a Cy-born down, then pulled out his blaster and shot two. He leaped, landed on a Cy-born's shoulders, and used it as a spinning vantage point to take out the others with his blasters before cleaving through it with his cutlass.

"Curse you!" Mettalix charged at Crimzen, who slashed him. Crimzen dodged under Mettalix's clumsy strike, then slashed him again. As Mettalix turned, Crimzen pulled out his blaster. "Take off!" Crimzen yelled. He fired, sending Mettalix flying out of the warehouse and into the parking lot. With one second remaining until the missiles blasted off, Crimzen shot the launch platform. It exploded, and the missiles stopped in their silos.

"You...scum." Mettalix snarled as Crimzen walked toward him.

"Crimzen!" Allie yelled as the other four rangers appeared.

"Well, now that we're all together, let's introduce ourselves properly." Crimzen turned toward Mettalix.

"Pirate Red." Crimzen stated, popping the collar of his suit.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed the front of his helmet in a manner reminiscent of the way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna yelled, then threw a peace sign salute at the monsters

"Pirate Green!" Bones excitedly ran his hands down his pants legs, as if to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow.

"Power Rangers! Pirate Squadron!" They yelled as one, and the Cy-Born could almost see the pirate flag waving behind them.

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen yelled and the rangers charged.

Crimzen slashed Mettalix, then Joe, then Bones, and the girls kicked him away.

"You pathetic worms." Mettalix roared.

"Let's have some fun." Crimzen held up his SPD Red key.

The rangers agreed, holding up their corresponding key.

"SPD, EMERGENCY!" They yelled, transforming into the SPD rangers. They walked with purpose, weapons at their sides.

Mettalix charged, and the girls intercepted him. Sanna and Allie spun and struck, hitting Mettalix again and again, dodging his strikes.

"Here I go!" Sanna yelled. She ran forward, striking with her Deltamax striker, smacking away Mettalix's left hand before kicking him in the chest, launching herself into the air and stabbing his chest. Allie leaped high in the air, dodging two laser blasts and landing behind Mettalix. As he turned, she thrust her Striker into his chest, knocking him back.

Joe and Bones rushed forward, striking with their Deltamax Strikers, hammering away at him. As Mettalix stumbled, Bones transformed his striker into blaster form. He jumped, tumbling in the air and firing in the air, unleashing green energy blasts. He landed, and a final blast sent Mettalix stumbling away.

Joe slid back, dodging Mettalix's laser blasts and firing one of his own. Mettalix was sent tumbling to the ground. He rose and fired at Crimzen, who dodged each one as he readied his Deltamax blasters. Crimzen leaped high into the air, dodging an explosion set off by Mettalix's stray shot, and fired his blasters repeatedly. Each shot fired hit its mark. Crimzen landed, using the blasters to block each blow from Mettalix. He punched Crimzen repeatedly, then landed a kick. "Time for you to go!" he yelled, kicking with all his might.

"This is it!" The Rangers fired their weapons at once, destroying Mettalix. They turned away as he exploded, going back to their pirate forms.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>In Space<strong>_

"Lykia!" Prince Payne roared.

"Firing the Magna Cannon!" Lykia pointed the controller and pulled the trigger, activating the cannon. It hit Mettalix reviving him and enlarging him.

* * *

><p>"Now, I can use the missiles myself!" Mettalix burst the roof and grabbed a missile.<p>

"Of course." Crimzen sighed. he dialed up the Galaxy Galleon and transformed it into the Pirate Megazord.

The Megazord leaped down, slashing with its twin cutlasses. As Mettalix stumbled, the pirates grabbed the hand carrying the missile.

"We'll take this off your hands!" Allie yelled. The Pirate Megazord slashed across Mettalix's chest, knocking him down. The Pirate Megazord turned.

"Time to return this!" Crimzen yelled, before the Megazord threw the missile into space, where it cut a line through the Zang forces.

"They did it." Z mumbled to herself. "Good job, rookies."

The SPD keys started to glow and float.

"A new True Power, huh?" Crimzen snatched the key out of the air. "Let's test it out!"

The Rangers inserted the keys into their Ship Wheels. Gatling guns appeared on the arms and legs of the Megazord, and a white body and a pair of police lights appeared on the chest.

"Patrol Pirate Megazord!" The rangers yelled.

As Mettalix rose, Crimzen spun his wheel. The new parts disengaged, transforming into a white and red patrol car.

"A squad car?" Bones rose in his seat excitedly.

"Yes. It's so adorable!" Allie clapped.

Joe nodded in approval.

"Watch it go!" Sanna cheered.

The Speedy car easily avoided Mettalix's attacks, spinning around him as if it had a mind of it's own. It drove up the side of a skyscraper, dodged a few more laser blasts, then launched itself into the sky. The Car fired twin blue lasers, hitting the cybernetic elite and knocking it back. it re-fused with the main Megazord.

The Patrol Pirate Megazord pulled out two large blasters.

"Let's light him up!" Crimzen yelled. The Megazord took off, spinning and firing at the Elite.

"Here we go!" Sanna yelled, spinning her wheel clockwise. The Megazord launched itself into a dive, firing. The blast knocked the lefthand blaster out of Mettalix's hand.

"Now to end it." Crimzen decided. The Rangers turned the keys again. "Final Judgment!" they yelled, and the Gatling guns on the arms and legs unloaded everything they had on the unfortunate Mettalix. He exploded for good.

* * *

><p>Crimzen, Sanna and Z headed to the station, the other rangers following.<p>

As Z entered, a man in a red and grey version of her outfit walked up to her.

"Hey, Z! You missed it, we caught the thief. You won't believe it! He reported being robbed for the jewels, and the owner identified him! Crazy, right?" The man chattered excitedly. "Want to get some breakfast? It's extra buttery." At the word "buttery" the man wiggled his fingers.

"Well, I guess you guys are free to go." Z turned toward Sanna and Crimzen. Sanna perked up. "Provided Sanna returns the jewels." And Sanna scowled again.

Crimzen looked at the man, who was being flaked by a blond haired woman in a pink SPD uniform, an orange haired man in a blue SPD uniform, and an Asian woman in a green SPD uniform.

"Oh, you guys must be the Pirate Squadron!" The man in the red SPD uniform stuck out his hand. "I'm Bridge. This is Syd, Boom and Rachel." Crimzen looked at Bridge, and an afterimage of SPD Red appeared over him. "Thanks for all your help."

Crimzen and Sanna nodded. 

_**Ending theme:**_

_**SPD Emergency!**_

_** Power Rangers SPD**_  
><span><em><strong> Power Rangers to the rescue<strong>_  
><span><em><strong> Power Rangers SPD<strong>_  
><span><em><strong> Power Rangers to the rescue<strong>_

_** Heroes on your side**_  
><span><em><strong> Heres for all time<strong>_  
><span><em><strong> Out to save the universe<strong>_  
><span><em><strong> No matter where you are<strong>_  
><span><em><strong> Whether near or far<strong>_  
><span><em><strong> You can always call out...<strong>_

_** Space Patrol**_  
><span><em><strong> Space Patrol<strong>_  
><span><em><strong> Space Patrol<strong>_  
><span><em><strong> Space Patrol Delta!<strong>_

_** Power Rangers Go!**_

_** Power Rangers SPD**_  
><span><em><strong> Power Rangers to the rescue<strong>_  
><span><em><strong> Go Go SPD<strong>_


	6. Jungle Karma

Bones was trying to cook, but Sanna demanded his attention.  
>"Bones, it's bleeding." Sanna pointed at the cut on her arm.<br>"Fine, I'll take care of it. Captain, take care of this." Bones thrust the pan toward Crimzen, who simply grabbed a piece of meat out and ate it. "Needs more salt." He mumbled through the mouthful.  
>"Crimzen. don't talk with your mouth full. Sanna, give Bones a break." Allie lectured.<p>

"Yes, MOM." Crimzen joked. "Joe, activate the ORACLE."

Joe tapped on the buttons, summoning up the program.

"The Master will show you the way. Free the Tiger."

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
>Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!<br>Rangers return! With power to burn!  
>Time for evil to learn!<br>Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

_**PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

Zang

** Ship  
><strong>Muramassaca approached the Prince.

"Prince Payne, the new Elite is here." A Cy-Born Elite walked in. He whad four glowing red eyes, bronze armor with hands on his shoulders and a bronze collar shped like a halo. underneath the armor was a blue and tan style of clothing, modeled like monk robes. "This is Hundo, formerly known as BakMei Boyka." The man bowed.

"BakMei?" Payne asked Midos

"Before he was remodeled, he was part of the Boyka family, the famous martial artists." Midos explained.

"A Boyka? Excellent." Lykia clasped her hands together.

"And he is quite the master." Muramassaca explained.

"Good!" Prince Payne pointed toward Hundo. "Do not fail."

**_On Earth, Later that day._**

The pirates ran away from the zoo as fast as they could.

"That did NOT go as planned!" Crimzen yelled.

"This may not have been our best plan." Joe replied.  
>"I thought it would have been happy to be free!" Sanna yelled.<br>"I couldn't get it to calm down!" Allie ran faster.  
>"That was one angry tiger." Bones fell, brushed himself off and kept running.<p>

Finally, they stopped.

"We should be far enough away. Good thing no one was-ooh, pizza!" Crimzen entered the restaurant, "Jungle Karma Pizza." His team gave each other a look, then followed the Amaranthian into the restaurant.

"Two Banana and pepperoni pizzas." Crimzen ordered. The server, a young man with brown hair and brown eyes, handed them the pizzas. But as they each took a piece, an explosion echoed from outside.

Crimzen shot the door a death glare. "Every single time!" he snarled. "Server guy! Save our food for us!" The five pirates ran out. The server smiled to himself.

Hundo hit another building with a one inch punch, demolishing it. As the Cy-born clapped, he pointed to another.

"I'll demolish this one with only one finger!" He declared.

"Oh, something is about to get demolished." Crimzen stormed up.

"Set Sail!" The Rangers yelled, turning the Pirate keys.

_The rangers suddenly stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching themselves high into the air on it. They let go at the Apex of his swing and their ranger suits materialized on their bodies. When they landed in a three point stance, the helmets appeared. The emblem on the helmet and chest glowed_.

"Pirate Red." Crimzen stated, popping the collar of his suit.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed the front of his helmet in a manner reminiscent of the way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna yelled, then threw a peace sign salute at the monsters

"Pirate Green!" Bones excitedly ran his hands down his pants legs, as if to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow.

"Power Rangers! Pirate Squadron!" They yelled as one, and the Cy-Born could almost see the pirate flag waving behind them.

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen yelled, spinning the blaster. The rangers fired, blowing away several Cy-Born before charging at their opponents.

Crimzen slashed forward with his sword, shooting off to the side as he did. Then he shot the one in front of him, slashing off to the right. He fired his Flintlock three times, shooting the Cy-Born in front of him

With his blaster behind his back, Joe twirled his sword in a deadly dance. He struck the Cy-Born in front of him, slashed the one to the side and ducked under a blow. Thrusting his sword forward, he stabbed a Cy-born, knocking it into a car.

Sanna stood on the roof of the car, and slashed a Cy-born. Then she kicked the second one down, before shooting the one to her left. She jumped off the car, shooting as she rolled. Bones leaped over the car as well, shooting one Cy-born with his blaster and slashing the other.

Allie shot her gun in a clockwise position, taking down three Cy-born. She and Don ran forward, attacking Hundo. Bones swung his cutlass, but Hundo dodged under it. Hundo dodged their attacks easily, then leaped over their heads to alight on the roof of a building. The five rangers pointed their blasters at him

"Secret Art!" Hundo clasped his main hands together. "Magnet Fist!" The bronze hands on his shoulders suddenly became magnetic, pulling the rangers weapons out of their hands!

"Without your weapons you're powerless!" Hundo declared. "Zoom Punch!" The Bronze fists extended, pummeling Allie and Bones.

"You want to play rough?" Crimzen asked. He, Joe, and Sanna pulled out the Wild Force Keys. "WILD ACCESS!" They roared, transforming into the respective Wild Force Rangers. They ran at Hundo.

Hundo fired off another Zoom punch, but Sanna dodged it, flying through the air.

"Time for a shark attack." Joe spun like a buzzsaw, slashing Hundo again and again.

Crimzen scaled the wall, using the claws in the Wild Force gloves. He leaped up, slashing with his claws. As Hundo stumbled, he tried to punch Crimzen, only for the red ranger to block it.

"We can fight without weapons!" Crimzen declared, throwing Hundo off the building.

Joe rolled toward Hundo, closing his fist for a punch.

Sanna swooped in, extending her leg for a literal flying kick.

Crimzen leaped off the building, going for a jumping claw slash.

All three attacks hit home. Hundo stumbled away.

"We'll finish this next time, rangers!" Hundo extended his extra arms, grabbed on to the side of the building, and vanished over the side.

"That was fun." Crimzen sarcastically stated, turning back into his pirate ranger form. "Back to food."

* * *

><p>Allie and Bones walked through the park, feeling dejected.<p>

Allie sighed. "We were useless without our weapons."

"Yeah. Dead weight." Bones sighed. "My species has a reputation for being fierce fighters. My dad must be looking down on me in shame right now."

"Sounds like you could use some help." A voice spoke up. It was the man from the Pizza shop!

"Who-how-what?" Bones flailed, tripping over his words.

"My name is Casey." the man explained. "And I can help you learn hand to hand fighting."

"Forgive my rudeness, but how can a pizza man help us?" Allie inquired.  
>Casey looked left, then right. Satisfied no one was watching, he rolled up his sleeve to reveal three stripes on his arm, the mark of a Pai Zhaq master.<p>

"You might want to go put on something besides...that." He gestured toward their clothes, Allie's fluffy white dress and boots and Bones jeans and Flannel shirt. "Those will get in the way."

* * *

><p>For the next week, the two trained under Casey. Allie and Bones would make excuses to slip away, changing into their training clothes and learning all kinds of techniques from Casey. Blocks, strikes, grapples. Anything to gain an advantage in hand to hand. By week's end they were leaps and bounds ahead of where they were before.<p>

Bones stretched his arms into a mantis stance. Allie shifted into the leopard stance. The two rushed at each other in a flurry of movement, kicking and striking. They disengaged, and Allie threw a wicked roundhouse at Bones head.

* * *

><p>Across town, Crimzen was attempting to return a cat to his rightful owner.<p>

"I'm sorry my shipmate sort of...stole your cat." Crimzen shot Sanna a glare that could freeze fire. "she misunderstood a direction."

The old lady hit Crimzen, then Joe, then Sanna with her purse before storming off.

"Well that was embarrassing." Sanna complained.

"And it's about to get worse!" Hundo appeared.

Crimzen smiled, revealing his canines. "Hello, misplaced aggression!" The Three pulled out their morphers. "Set Sail!"  
>Once Morphed, the rangers pulled out their weapons.<p>

"Magnet fist!" Hundo created his magnetic field again, but this time the pirates held on to their weapons. Three flying knees struck Mundo in the face.

"Did you really think we'd fall for that again?" Sanna taunted.

"We learn from our battles. That's what pirates do!" Crimzen declared. The three flipped back, using Mundo as a launching board.

* * *

><p>As the training session drew to a close, Casey had a question for the pirates. "Why did you want to grow stronger?"<p>

Allie thought it over. "Because I want to be of use to the person who saved my life." She decided

Bones thought a little longer. "Because...I was weak. And I don't want to be weak anymore. I want to help my team, carry their burdens as my own."

Casey nodded. They were getting it. "Good answers."

Allie got a call. Flipping it up, Crimzen's voice roared to life. "Allie, Bones! Hundo's back! Get down here ASAP!" The two looked at Casey.

"You're as ready as you're going to be." The Pai Zhaq master motioned for them to go ahead.

Before they went, Bones had one final question. "If I'm the Mantis, and Allie is the Leopard, what is your spirit animal, Casey?"

Casey smiled. "The Tiger." he revealed, and an afterimage of the Red Jungle Fury Ranger hovered over his face for a brief second. THe pirates looked at each other, then tan off.

* * *

><p>The Pirates were feeling confident, up until Hundo revealed his new technique.<p>

"Secret Art! Electro-Wave Cannon!" Hundo put his extra arms together, then fired a blast of pure electricity. It blew up on the rangers knocking them back.

"Lykia upgraded my arms after my last loss! Now, no one and nothing can stop me."

"Hi! I'm No One." Bones yelled as he appeared.

"Then I must be Nothing." Allie shouted as well. The two entered a martial arts stance.

"Witty. FEEL THE POWER OF THE ELECTRO-WAVE CANNON!" The rangers spun off to either side, dodging the blast. Allie punched from the left, Bones from the right. But their attacks were blocked!

"My Martial Arts are invincible, now that they're backed by Lykia's mad science!" Hundo unleashed a barrage of blows. "You can't win."

"Yes. We. Can." Allie snarled.

"We've worked hard! We're different than we were before!" Bones declared. He pulled out a Ranger key. " And we'll beat your Martial Arts with The Power of Pai Zhaq!" The other rangers recognized it as his Jungle Fury key.

The Other rangers stood. As one, they shouted the morph phrase. "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" and changed. Crimzen, Sanna and Joe became the rangers of their respective colors, Allie became the Rhino Ranger, and Bones became the Wolf Ranger. The rangers charged.

The five rangers unleashed a series of punches and kicks. Even with his skills, Hundo couldn't block them all. A sharp blow from Allie and Bones sent Mundo stumbling back. Regaining his balance, Hundo fired off Zoom punches in all directions. The three primary colored rangers blocked them all, allowing Allie and Bones to deliver blows to Hundo's main body. A double One inch punch knocked him back again.

Hundo punched out with his real hands, only forAllie and Bones to deflect the blows and land punches of their own. Sanna placed her hands on Allie's back, Joe mirroring her move with Bones. Crimzen completed the circuit, slamming his hands into Sanna and Joe's shoulders, and a shockwave of energy traveled through the rangers, blasting Hundo back. As he flew, Allie and Bones leapt after him. Bones nailed a flying knee at the same time Allie landed a hand chop, destroying Hundo's extra arms.

"No more Magnet fist or Electro Wave Cannon." Allie stated happily. The Rangers changed back to the Pirate Ranger uniform

"Good Job you two!" Sanna cheered. Bones made a Tiger style pose before Crimzen pulled out his Flintlock Blaster. "Let's end him." Crimzen declared. The Five inserted their Pirate Ranger keys into the Blasters and leveled them at Hundo.

"FINAL BLAST!" They roared. Hundo gave one last sream of "NO!" as five enegy blasts pierced him. His circuits overloaded and exploded, and the Cyborg martial artist fell.

* * *

><p>"Lykia!" Prince Payne roared.<p>

"Waste of good upgrades." Lykia mumbled as she grabbed the controller for the Magna Cannons.

* * *

><p>The Magna Cannons revived Hundo, who roared. 'Now, we will see who's stronger!" He yelled.<p>

"I'll guess us." Crimzen replied back, summoning the Galaxy Galleon.

The rangers formed the Pirate Megazord quickly. They immediately fired off a Star Burst, but Hundo swatted down the Cannon balls.

"He is very good." Joe muttered.

"But we're better!" Crimzen shouted, spinning his wheel to block one of Hundo's punches.

The Pirate Megazord punched Hundo two more times, then sent him skidding away with a double fist strike.

"Let's use these!" Bones held up his Wolf Ranger Key. The Jungle Fury Keys began to glow.

"Another Perfect Power! Sweet!" Sanna yelled.

"'The Master will show you the way'" Allie realized. "Casey was the master!"

"Then let's FREE THE TIGER!" Crimzen roared. The Rangers inserted the keys and turned them. "Jungle Beast Attack!"

From the arms, legs, and chest of the Megazord, the five animal spirits erupted, mauling and rampaging on the soon to be late Hundo.

The Rangers turned the Megazord around. Walking off.

Casey stood off to the side, watching.

"There you are Casey!" RJ appeared. "The Lunch rush is coming up soon."

"Right." Casey gave one last look at the Megazord. "Just helping out some new friends."

* * *

><p>Bones kicked the pan into the air, nimbly dodged underneath Sanna's flailing arm as she played video games, and caught the pan, spilling nothing.<p>

"That training was awesome! I feel so much stronger now!" He laughed.

"Me too! I bet I could even beat you Captain!" Allie bragged.

"Really? Ok." Crimzen stood. "Let's test that theory. Loser has to do dishes for a week."

"You're on!" The two raced off to the training room.

"...why is he in charge again?" Joe wondered.

_**Today's ending theme: Jungle Fury!**_

_**Power Rangers...Go**_  
><em><strong> Here comes the Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Go!<strong>_

_** Training hard to be the best that we can**_  
><em><strong> Power Rangers<strong>_  
><em><strong> Protecting people from the evil Dai Shi Clan<strong>_  
><em><strong> We stand up for what we know is right<strong>_  
><em><strong> We will never lose the fight<strong>_

_** Dai Shi, Go Away**_  
><em><strong> We're here to save the day<strong>_

_** 'Cause we are the Power Rangers Jungle Fury**_  
><em><strong> Jungle Fury<strong>_  
><em><strong> We're Fast, We're Strong, Unstoppable<strong>_  
><em><strong> Jungle Fury<strong>_

_** Here Comes the Power Rangers Jungle Fury**_  
><em><strong> Jungle Fury<strong>_

_** Go, Go, Go Power Rangers**_  
><em><strong> Go, Go, Go Jungle Fury<strong>_  
><em><strong> GO, Go, Go Power Rangers<strong>_  
><em><strong> Go, Go, Go Jungle Fury<strong>_


	7. Wild Heroes

The Pirates spoke to each other, debating on their next move. Joe sighed. "Why are we even bothering? We know what we are going to do. Captain Crimzen will tel Bones to activate the Oracle system, Bones will do it, then we will go off on a wild goose chase that will end with us meeting a past ranger and unlocking a True Power after learning some kind of lesson. It has happened three times now."

Crimzen sat back in the Captain's chair. "Good point, First Mate! Why mess with a working strategy? Bones!"

Bones activated the ORACLE system.

"A Island in the Sky, A Lion's roar resounds."

Sanna face palmed. "Would it kill this thing to say 'go here, do this'? Where are we going to find an island in the-?" Her complaints were cut off by the Galaxy Galleon running aground...in the sky.

"Found it!" Allie, Crimzen and Bones called out cheerfully.

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
>Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!<br>Rangers return! With power to burn!  
>Time for evil to learn!<br>Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

_**PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Zang ****Ship**_  
>We finally found the Animarium!" Lykia reported.<p>

"Excellent." Prince Payne glared at the screen.

**_On Earth, At the same time_**

The Rangers wandered around the Animarium, taking in the sights.

"This is just lovely!" Allie was enchanted by it all.

"Meh." Crimzen shrugged.

Suddenly, Cy-Born appeared!

"How do they keep finding us?" Sanna asked.

"You Pirates will not evade us!" A Cy-Born Elite stepped out. He looked like a Bipedal green dog with pink fur on his shoulders like a boa, and pink fur on his legs like leggings. His left hand was green, but his right hand was a massive metal claw. His legs up to the knees were metal greaves. The Pirates took one look at him, and burst out laughing. Except Joe.

"No One mocks Fluvvie!" The Alien monster roared, and even Joe snickered at the name "Fluvvie."

"Oh, you're joking right?" Crimzen doubled over. "Oh, this is a mercy killing if there ever was one." The Rangers pulled out their pirate keys.

"Set Sail!" The Rangers yelled, turning the Pirate keys.

_The rangers suddenly stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching themselves high into the air on it. They let go at the Apex of his swing and their ranger suits materialized on their bodies. When they landed in a three point stance, the helmets appeared. The emblem on the helmet and chest glowed_.

"Pirate Red." Crimzen stated, popping the collar of his suit.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed the front of his helmet in a manner reminiscent of the way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna yelled, then threw a peace sign salute at the monsters

"Pirate Green!" Bones excitedly ran his hands down his pants legs, as if to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow.

"Power Rangers! Pirate Squadron!" They yelled as one, and the Cy-Born could almost see the pirate flag waving behind them.

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen yelled, spinning the blaster. The rangers fired, blowing away several Cy-Born before charging at their opponents.

Joe slashed the first Cy-born, his blaster hand behind his back. He ducked under the blow of another, before slashing it down as it recovered. Joe spun to the side, slashing upwards to hit a Cy-born. He paused, blade at its throat, before smacking it with the hilt and sending it flying. A Cy-born ran behind him, but Joe sliced it as it passed, and the Cy-born fell.

Sanna slashed up, slicing the Cy-born's chest, then spun and slashed to the left, felling another. Completing her circuit, she kicked to the side, knocking away another of the grey cyborgs before slicing across with her sword. The Cy-born in front of her fell, and she stomped down hard.

Allie rolled, firing as she came up to shoot two Cy-born. Sensing something behind her, she swung her sword, cutting the two down. A third flung itself at her, but she slashed it as well before shooting the Cy-born to her left, then turning her upper body to shoot the one to her right.

Don leaped off a Cy-born's head, grabbing a stick as he did. Bones blocked a mace blow with the stick, pushing the Cy-born back. Bones dropped the stick and dodged another blow. Then he grabbed a branch and thrust it toward a Cy-Born Arms. It stumbled, and the green pirate used the distraction to grab his sword from under a fallen log. "Got you!" He cried, before swing the sword twice. The first blow blocked a mace blow, the second one felled the Cy-born. Bones dropped his sword and crawled between two trees, where his blaster hung from a vine. Reaching it, he fired forward. Two Cy-born fell to the blasts.

Crimzen was a blur of motion, striking and firing. A quick slash here, a squeeze of the trigger there. Not even the Cy-born could keep up with his movements. They crumpled in a pile around him.

"Super Sprint." Fluvvie growled, running toward the rangers. In a streak of green and purple, he accelerated. The rangers were thrown down, slashed by Fluvvie's claws.

"So fast!" Crimzen snarled as he rose. The rangers also stood.

"Shock Claw!" Fluvvie slashed with his claw hand, and a shockwave of energy hit the rangers.

The rangers demorphed, Allie landing hard on her ankle. Fluvvie and his Cy-Born approached them. But as they gathered to slay the unconscious rangers, a Lion's roar rang out! A large red Lion Zord appeared, and simply swatted the Cy-born away. Scooping up the rangers in it's mouth, the Lion jumped away.

* * *

><p>The rangers awoke in a small home. Several animals, mostly cats and dogs, licked at them. When the pirates awoke, a man sat outside their room, stitching up a cat's eye.<p>

"Here you go, socks. Now, don't play in traffic again." He petted the cat's head before letting it scamper off. "Hey, you guys are awake!" He spun on his chair. "Welcome back."

"Where are we?" Crimzen asked.

"My home." The man replied. "My friend brought you here." The red lion snarled.

"Thank you." Crimzen muttered. "You saved me and my crew.

"No problem." The man stood up. "You must be the pirates I've been hearing about." He walked over to them. "None of you are exactly human, are you?"

The pirates looked at him, before a roar interrupted them. The rangers started to leave, but Allie winced and hissed when she put her weight on her foot.

Crimzen flashed back to the explosion, and her awkward landing. "Princess, stay here until you feel better." His voice sounded authoritative, but with an underlying worry. "Bones, you and..."

"Cole." The older man offered his name.

"Cole stay with her. Be back with a True power soon." He walked away. Sanna and Joe looked back at the green and blue ranger, then walked after Crimzen.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Zang<strong>_** Fleet**"A red Lion?" Lykia wondered aloud.

"A Zord." Midos confirmed. "Possibly another True Power. The Pirates must not get their hands on it. Destroy it and the island if necessary."

"Destroy what?" Prince Payne and Muramassaca had reappeared.

"Nothing, my Lord." Midos slipped away.

"Good. Tell Fluvvie to attack Earth again. Forget the island and conquer the city of Turtle Cove"

* * *

><p>Cole looked over Allie's ankle. "You seem to be healing fast." he noted<p>

"Part of being a Felinian." She rubbed the bruise. "I heal fast."

"Once your friend comes back, we can bandage it." Cole sighed. "I can't believe the other three would just abandon you like that."

Allie's eyes narrowed, glowing bright green. "Not that you would know anything about Crimzen, Cole, but he did not abandon me. He didn't when my planet was destroyed, and he won't now!" She stood up, ignoring the pain in her leg. "The Captain may act flighty and carefree, but I know him. In his heart, he holds certain ideals sacred. He protects his crew, even from themselves at times. He told me to stay behind because he didn't want me to injure myself further."

Cole smirked to himself. "So, he's a good red ranger?"

"The best." Allie hissed. "He took a spoiled, useless Felinian princess and helped her survive and be strong."

"So he cares?" Cole leaned back.

"Of course he does."

"Good. Then maybe he's worthy of Red Lion's power."

Allie's rage and passion was replaced by shock. "You know about the Red Lion?"

"Yeah. He was my old partner." An afterimage of the Wild Force Red appeared over him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the three pirates had discovered Fluvvie and his Cy-born attacking people. Crimzen's red eyes flashed. "Joe, Sanna, the treasure will have too wait."<p>

"Of course, Captain." Joe replied.

"With you." Sanna cracked her knuckles. "Let's teach them a lesson!"

The three rangers morphed and sprang into action, causing the Cy-born to drop the civilians and attack them.

"Not bothering with the Animarium?" Sanna asked, head-butting a Cy-born and kicking one into Fluvvie.

"My mission was changed!" The green dog cyborg roared, charging forward.

Joe sighed, pushing his helmet as if he was fixing his hair. "The life of a soldier is not an easy one, is it?" A Cy-born attacked him, and he rolled away.

* * *

><p>Just as Bones put the last wrap on Allie's leg, their morphers went off, alerting them to their friends fight.<p>

"You think you can do it?" Bones asked.

Allie stood, testing the weight on her ankle. It still hurt, but not too much. She curtsied to Cole. "Thank you for your help." She and Bones ran out the door, morphing as they left.

A contingent of Cy-born blocked their way.

"They showed up fast!" Bones declared.

Allie crossed her Cutlass and Blaster across her chest. "Doesn't matter. They'll disappear just as fast!" She charged. Allie slashed with her sword, turned on her heel and fired. She blocked a mace blow and fired her Blaster directly into the Cy-born's chest.

Bones hit a Capoeira kick, comboing it into a slash to take out two Cy-born. He jumped over an attack, landing nimbly to slash at the cyborg alien. Following up, he grabbed one into a tomoe nage.

The two fought like demons, while Cole watched. Looking to his left, Cole saw the other rangers fight.

Crimzen slashed and dodged, shot and spun. Coming across a trapped man, he kicked the Cy-born out of the way and slashed the one holding the civilian. "Get out of here! Now!" Crimzen yelled. When the man did not move, paralyzed by fear, Crimzen shot into the air. The man ran. The Red Rogue hefted his sword. "Joe! All you!" He tossed the sword to Joe, who caught it with ease. The Dual Blade became a tornado of slashes, easily dispatching a group of Cy-Born attacking some women his age. As they thanked him, a red anchor and chord wrapped around one of the Cutlasses. Sanna yanked, stealing the sword from Joe. "Let's whip you into shape!" She joked, spinning the swords to become a whirlwind of blades. She flung both swords toward Fluvvie, who dodged.

"Missed!" He declared, only to notice Sanna was still manipulating the ropes, turning, he saw his Cy-born fall, and the group of people they were attacking rush to safety.

Cole crossed his arms, impressed. "Maybe they do have good hearts." he decided.

Allie and Bones defeated their Cy-born and ran to their friends. Fluvvie had his Cy-born Arms fire at them, but the rangers blocked with their Cutlasses then fired back with their blasters, knocking the CBA down.

"Welcome back, Princess." Crimzen joked.

"Good to be back. Sorry if I worried you."

"Well, all five of us are here." Bones said excitedly.

"Alright. Let's fix this puppy." Crimzen pulled out his Wild Force key. His team did the same.

"WILD ACCESS!" They transformed into the Wild Force Rangers, Bones turning into the Black ranger and Allie turning into the White Ranger.

The CBA and Fluvvie charged, and the rangers responded.

Sanna flew high in the air, taking her opponent with her. As the blue alien cyborg struggled, Sanna alighted on the building and simply dropped it off.

Joe easily blocked the monster's clumsy strikes, slashing with his claws. As it stumbled back, Joe leaped into the air. Summoning the Blue Shark Fighting Fins, he slashed the Cy-Born Arms repeatedly.

Bones and Allie co-operated, making up for each other's weaknesses and keeping the Cy-Born Arms off balance. They kicked, punched, and struck, knocking it to the ground.

Crimzen fought Fluvvie solo, his claws raking against metal to create sparks where he hit. Fluvvie attempted to use his speed again, but this time, Crimzen was prepared. The red rogue leaped, slashing Fluvvie with his claws, knocking the Zang minion out of the air.

Fluvvie and the Cy-born Arms landed together. The rangers gathered.

"Alright, you overgrown poodle-" Crimzen started, as he and the others combined the Wild Force weapons into the Jungle Sword. Fluvvie hid behind the CBA, using them to block the energy slash from the sword.

Cole smiled. The newbies were good. He could only hope Red Lion was watching as well.

"-stay." Crimzen commanded as he and the others transformed into their pirate forms. The Pirates inserted the Pirate keys into the Flintlock Blasters. The rangers leveled the barrels at Fluvvie.

"FINAL BLAST!" The five roared, then fired. Five energy shots struck Fluvvie.

'"Now, play dead." Crimzen quipped as Fluvvie short circuited.

But, sure enough, Lykia activated the Magna cannons, reviving both Fluvvie and the CBA.

"Aw, and I wasted a good one liner too." Crimzen bemoaned his luck as he summoned the Galaxy Galleon. The rangers instantly turned into the Pirate Megazord.

The Megazord slashed The CBA easily, fending off all three at once with its Cutlasses. As they focused on the blue aliens cyborgs, they forgot about Fluvvie.

"Let's wrap this up quick." Crimzen declared. The rangers went to activate the Star Burst. But Fluvvie had a surprise.

"Nice try, rangers!" He thrust his claw forward, creating a cinch that blocked the activation of the finisher.

"You..." Crimzen tried to turn the key, but with the outer wheel blocked, the keys could not turn. "Well played, mutt." Crimzen admitted.

"Really, Captain?" Sanna sighed. "Don't compliment the enemy!"

"Well, now what?" Crimzen asked no one in particular. But he was answered anyway. The lion roared, and the Wild Force keys began to glow.

"Another True Power?" Bones asked, voice nearly cracking in excitement.

"Red Lion accepted us?" Allie wondered.

"Looks like it!" Sanna leaned forward.

"Then let's use him!" Crimzen decided.

The Rangers inserted the keys and turned hard. The force of the True Power activation knocked the cinch off the outer wheel and knocked the Cy-born arms back. Red Lion descended from the Animarium, Landing with a roar, it raked Fluvvie with its claws. Then it landed in front of the rangers.

The lion roared, and Allie understood. "He says to combine his power with ours!"

"You got it!" Crimzen declared The Pirate Megazord took off with the Lion, combining its upper half with the lion.

"Wild Pirate Megazord!" the rangers declared.

"Destroy them." Fluvvie commanded, and the Cy-born Arms lower bodies formed into motorcycle-like devices.

"Too easy!" Sanna yelled as the Megazord cut down the first one. As the other two circled around for another attack, the pirates spun the megazord around and chased them down, slashing the second. The final CBA tried to ride away, but the pirates easily outpaced it and destroyed it as well. Now, only Fluvvie remained.

He charged forward. "Mega ROAR SLASH!" The pirates yelled. A jet of fire streamed from the Lion's moth at the same time the main body fired two sword beams. The three attacks hit Fluvvie, destroying him instantly.

The Rangers cheered as the Lion celebrated. Cole walked away. He had seen enough

* * *

><p>"That's 4!" Bones cheered! "Four true powers down!"<p>

"And 15 more to go." Joe responded.

"Well, Captain?" Allie asked.

"All right. I'll say it. We did a lot of good today." Crimzen smiled to himself. This "hero" thing could get addictive.


	8. Samurai Strike

Joe spun his swords in an arc, slashing through the stone pillars. He slashed the left most pillar with a horizontal slash and spun around, cutting an "X" shape into the third pillar before impaling the second pillar with his both swords. Pulling it out, he stepped back. All three pillars fell down.

The other pirates clapped.

"Impressive." Crimzen stood up. "Your swordsmanship is getting really good, Joe."

"It would seem so, Captain." Joe rested the blades against his shoulders.

The Zang detector went off.

"Let's put those skills in action!" Crimzen shouted as the team ran off.

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
>Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!<br>Rangers return! With power to burn!  
>Time for evil to learn!<br>Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

_**PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

The Pirate Megazord landed, both blades slashing down. The Cy-born Arms scattered, all three trying to avoid the deadly blades.

"We don't have time for this." Crimzen sighed. The Rangers pulled out their Pirate Ranger keys.

"Star Burst!" The first Cy-Born Arms was hit by the barrage of cannonballs, exploding. The rangers pulled out their SPD keys, transforming into the Patrol Pirate Megazord.

"Final Judgment!" The rangers unloaded the Gatling Guns into the second Cy-Born Arms. As it exploded, the rangers pulled out the Mystic Force keys. The Megazord transformed into the Mystic Pirate Megazord.

"Mystic Spell Seal!" The Dragon flew from the Megazord, creating two massive exploding spell seals that detonated on the final Cy-Born Arms. The rangers walked away.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>In Space<strong>_

Prince Payne did not take this new loss well. He smashed his fist into the console screen, booted a unfortunate Cy-Born, and grabbed the mace of another to beat it to death with before Midos stopped him.

"My liege, you must be calm!" He explained

"How many times can these pirates ruin my plans?" Payne snarled.

"I will count up our losses." Muramassaca intoned. "Shut up!" Payne roared. "Lykia, how many elite do we have left before we have to use actual field commanders?"

"Quite a bit." Lykia answered vaguely.  
>"Good. Get a new plan." Prince Payne glared at the new screen. "Sink those pirates."<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>On the Galaxy Galleon<strong>_

The rangers listened to the ORACLE system's prophecy.

"The way of the warrior leads to the next goal."

Lucca groaned in frustration. "I hate this thing so much."

"The way of the warrior?" Crimzen thought this out. "Well, let's see." He searched up way of the warrior. The results came back. All 145,297 of them. "New plan." Crimzen declared.

"Wander the city on vague information hoping to get lucky?" Sanna snarked.

"And that's different from our usual plan how?" Bones fired back. The other rangers conceded the point. They landed in Panorama City. The rangers explored every dojo, every training center, every fighting tournament. They found nothing. At last they came to a sword fighting tournament. In it, a blond haired young man wilding a bokken fought a young, African American man wielding twin wooden dao. As the dao user spun and leaped, the bokken user gave a steady eyed look. The Bokken user blocked the strikes with ease, before landing a strike on the Dao user's chest.

"Nothing here either?" Crimzen, Allie, Bones and Sanna began to walk away, but Joe was transfixed. The scene before him morphed into a scene from his past.

_"Listen closely, cadets. Only the best of you will become the Amryian Honor guard in our war against the Zang!" Lieutenant Commander Sal Valis ordered. Joe fought with three other cadets, his swords a blur of motion. The other three Amryian cadets fell before him. Lieutenant Valis scowled, but covered it slightly. He unsheathed his sword. "Now, you try me." Valis' skilled sword fighting overwhelmed Joe, easily beating him down. A look of pure malice crossed the giant, scarred man's face. His sword swung down...only to be blocked mid-strike._

_"Sal, what are you doing to my little brother?" The new arrival looked like Joe, but with streaks of grey in his hair and battle hardened eyes._

_"Nothing, General Kassan." Valis retreated. Joe looked up. "Hey, Sid."_

_Later that day, Sid decided to show his younger brother his new technique. "Watch closely." Sid circled his arm before bracing it on his other arm. "X slasher!" Sid slashed twice with two lightning fast strikes, creating an "X" shaped energy shockwave. Joe marveled at his brother_

Sanna noticed Joe's drift off. "What's the matter, Jojo?" she mocked. Seeing Joe's expression, she stopped smiling. Joe shook his head. "I will be back." Joe walked over to the man with the bokken. "You are very skilled." he observed.

"Thanks. I practice every day." The blond stuck out his hand. "Jayden Shiba."

Joe shook. "Joe Kassan. I would request a sword fight from you."

Jayden thought for a minute, then agreed.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>In Space<strong>_

The Cy-Born were tossed through the door by a blue Cy-Born Commander, even stronger the elite.

"Great. Him." Prince Payne groaned. Muramassca blocked the strike from the new arrival.

"What do you want, Sattilizer?" Prince Payne asked

"Sattilizer? As in the King's Guard Sattilizer?"

Sattilizer strode past Midos and stared Payne down. "Your father sent me to help."

"Excellent." Paye laughed evilly. "Prepare an invasion party!"

* * *

><p>Joe and Jayden faced off, Spin sword vs. Power Cutlass. The two clashed, swords sparking in the sun. Joe spun on his heel, launching a kick to Jayden's midsection but the Jayden blocked it with ease. Jayden swung his sword in a kendo strike. Joe blocked it and counterattacked. The two swung and parried each other until colliding in one final sword clash. An explosion interrupted their duel.<p>

"Of course." Sanna snapped. "Just when it was getting good." The pirates took off.

The Pirates arrived, to see Prince Payne, Muramassaca, and Sattilizer.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Crimzen cracked his knuckles

"Set Sail!" The Rangers yelled, turning the Pirate keys in their morphers to transform into the Pirate rangers

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen yelled. The rangers charged at Sattilizer, only for the Cy-Born to casually bat them all aside with his sword.

"Ok, stronger than our usual punks." Crimzen noted. "Let's use these!" The pirates pulled out the Mighty Morphin' keys.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" They roared as one. Transforming into the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, they charged Sattilizer. Sanna pulled out her Power Daggers and slashed , but Sattilizer just smashed her out of the air with a move filled with disdain. Allie attempted to fire an arrow with her Power Bow, but Sattilizer slashed the blast, then slashed Allie. Bones, as the black ranger, tried fire his Power Axe, but Sattilizer just cut him down as well. Joe used the power lance, but Sattilizer simply spun out of the way to strike Joe as well. Crimzen followed up with the original Power Sword, slashing and striking. Sattilizer blocked them all and slashed Crimzen twice.

"New plan?" Sanna asked?

"New Plan." Crimzen acknowledged.

"Let me fight the Prince." Joe said. "If you remove the head of a beast, the body dies." Joe explained. Crimzen nodded. It was a good plan  
>"Go Galactic!" The rangers transformed into the Galaxy rangers. Four rangers charged Sattilizer, while Joe rushed toward Payne.<p>

Before Joe could land an attack, Muramassaca blocked his strike. "No one will harm my prince." He declared.

"I will see about that." Joe charged, weapon in hand. He actually managed to dodge multiple strikes, but Muramassaca was just too skilled. Three slashes knocked Joe from Galaxy to Pirate form, sending him rolling across the ground.

Meanwhile, the other rangers were...not doing too well. Sattilizer had easily taken all four out of their Galaxy forms and was beating them handily. Crimzen was knocked against a car. Stars danced in his eyes.

"Are you alright Captain?" Allie asked.

"You kidding? I'M HAVING FUN!" Crimzen ran back into the fight.

With Joe, he had locked blades with Muramassaca again.

"I am impressed, boy." Muramassaca knocked Joe away and adopted a familiar stance. Joe's heart sank as the move powered up.

"X Slasher!" The Cy-Born General fired an X shaped blast. Joe was sent flying, demorphing as he flew. His spine smashed into a wall.  
>"He...can not be." Joe stammered in pain. "YOU CAN'T BE MY BROTHER! YOU CAN'T BE SID!"<p>

"Well, not anymore." Payne confirmed Joe's fear. "Before the cyborg rebirthing process, he was Sid Kassan, a captured General in the Amryian Army. We made him into the perfect bodyguard." Payne laughed. "How ironic. Time for a family reunion! Muramassaca, kill him."

As Muramassaca powered up another blast, a gunshot rang out! Prince Payne looked down at his stomach, realizing he'd been shot! Blue blood leaked on his white robes. Payne looked around, spotting a half conscious Crimzen, who fired again and again, forcing the Zang trio to retreat.

"Joe. Let's go." Crimzen grabbed his teammate.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Allie woke Crimzen up from his nap.<p>

"Crimzen, Joe is gone."

Crimzen opened his eyes. "Yeah, figured as much."

* * *

><p>Joe sat on the edge of a cliff, flashing back to the worst day of his life.<p>

_"Joe, run!" Sid yelled as the many, many Cy-born surrounded him. "I will hold them off as long as I can!"_

"Brother!" Joe was frozen. "This is insane! Even you can not beat so many."

Sid just smiled before charging back to the fight.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice spoke up. It was Jayden. Jaden sat down. "You ok?"

"No. Just thinking of the worst day of my life." Joe explained.

"You lost your family. But the way I see it, you gained one too." Jayden stood up. "I was in the same place as you once. But my friends, they helped me out." he smiled. "They saved me. And yours saved you."

Joe looked off in the distance, remembering the day a red eyed, dark skinned man arrived to help him fight off the Zang trying to kill him. They fought like they rehearsed it, standing back to back. They slashed and stabbed, defeating the Cy-born, and the man had said something Joe never forgot after the battle. "If you want death, stay here. But, if you should wish to be free, come with me." He had. And never looked back. Joe looked at Jayden. "Yes. You are right." Joe's morpher went off, alerting him to a Cy-Born attack.

Joe stood up to leave, but Jayden wasn't done. He handed Joe a white disk. "Here. For luck." An afterimage of the Red Samurai ranger glowed over Jayden for a second. Joe nodded, then ran off.

* * *

><p>The other four rangers were getting beaten rather soundly. They had taken down the Cy-born easily, but Sattilizer was still alive and too much for them. More Cy-born had arrived as well.<p>

Joe walked up to his friends. "I am here." Crimzen clapped Joe's shoulder. "Welcome back."

"Ready to rock, Boy Blue?" Sanna asked. Joe smirked confidently. "I am always ready."

"Set Sail!" The rangers yelled as one.

_The rangers suddenly stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching themselves high into the air on it. They let go at the Apex of his swing and their ranger suits materialized on their bodies. When they landed in a three point stance, the helmets appeared. The emblem on the helmet and chest glowed_.

"Pirate Red." Crimzen stated, popping the collar of his suit.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed the front of his helmet in a manner reminiscent of the way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna yelled, then threw a peace sign salute at the monsters

"Pirate Green!" Bones excitedly ran his hands down his pants legs, as if to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow.

"Power Rangers! Pirate Squadron!" They yelled as one, and the Cy-Born could almost see the pirate flag waving behind them.

Sanna handed Joe her saber. "Here, Joe." She ran forward with Bones and Allie. Joe and Crimzen stood back to back, fighting as they did long ago. They slashed and stabbed, stuck and cut, like a dance of death.

Allie, Bones and Sanna shot down the Cy-born that weren't in the red and blue duo's range. Coming together, they decided to take down Sattilizer. "Go Go Samurai!" They yelled as one, transforming into the Samurai rangers. The girls and Bones slashed in a storm, slashing Sattilizer away.

"Fire Smasher!" Crimzen activated the flame disk and leaped high into the air. "Blazing strike!" He slammed the Zanbato down on Sattilizer, freeing Joe up for a move. "Here is a present from a new friend!" Using the white disk, Joe created a second spin sword. The two blue warriors leaped into the air, but this time Joe was the one blocking all of Sattilizer's attacks. He sent the blue commander smashing to the ground. Sattilizer rose shakily. "You...where did this power come from?"

"You guys never learn." Sanna laughed.

"It is our bond as friends, as family." Joe explained.

"Time for you to go!" Crimzen declared as the rangers turned back into their pirate forms. They inserted their keys into their Cutlasses and assumed the poses for Final Slash.

"FINAL SLASH!" Five energy slashes hit Sattilizer, blowing him up.

In space, The Zang Prince held his wound as he ordered Lykia to fire the Magna Cannons to revive the fallen Sattilizer.

The rangers responded, as per tradition, by immediately summoning their Megazord. They created the Wild Pirate Megazord, firing a blast of energy from the mouth of the Lion, but Sattilizer blocked it. Sattilizer fired off continuous sword beams, buffeting the rangers.

"We can't get close!" Sanna punched her wheel.

"Yes. We. Can!" Joe grew focused. Almost in response to him, the Samurai keys began to glow.

"Another True Power." Crimzen grabbed the key out of the air. The other rangers followed his lead, inserting the keys.

The Lion broke apart, becoming the ranger symbols of the samurai rangers. It fused into the Pirate Megazord, the pirate hat replaced by a Shogun helmet and the cutlasses transformed into a double bladed Naginata.

"Samurai Pirate Megazord!" The Rangers yelled,

Sattilizer summoned Cy-Born Arms to save himself, but the rangers simply cut them all down like stalks of grass, ending in a spinning tornado slash.

After knocking Sattilizer down with a strike from the naginata, the rangers channeled their powers. "Finishing attack!" They roared, transforming the naginata into a megasized version of the fire smasher. "Samurai Flame Strike!" They slammed the fire blade down, utterly destroying Sattilizer.

* * *

><p>Joe stared out his window. <em>I may have lost my brother. But I've gained a new family as well. <em>He smiled at the others, who were too busy arguing about the next move to see him. _But Muramassaca...I will deal with alone. I will destroy him and release Sid's soul._

**[Jayden, Mia, Mike, Kevin, Emily:] Samurai forever!**  
><strong> [Jayden:] Huh! - Jayden.<strong>  
><strong> [Mia:] Huh! - Mia.<strong>  
><strong> [Mike:] Huh! - Mike.<strong>  
><strong> [Kevin:] Huh! - Kevin.<strong>  
><strong> [Emily:] Huh! - Emily.<strong>  
><strong>[Antonio]Huh - Antonio!<strong>  
><strong> Go Go Power Rangers!<strong>  
><strong> Go Go Power Rangers!<strong>  
><strong> Rangers Together!<strong>  
><strong> Samurai Forever!<strong>

** Go Go Power Rangers!**  
><strong> Go Go Power Rangers!<strong>  
><strong> Rangers Together!<strong>  
><strong> Samurai Forever!<strong> 


	9. Dark Heart

(Author's notes: Sorry! Was sick yesterday)

Crimzen closed his eyes. Joe and Sanna stood before him, each holding two swords. Bones and Allie stood on either side of him, blasters leveled at him. Time seemed to slow down for the red eyed hero. He opened his eyes as Joe rushed forward and Sanna swung the swords, whip style. Crimzen sidestepped the swordsman, then jumped backwards to avoid the blasts from Bones and Allie, before nimbly avoiding Sanna's strikes. Holding Joe off with his cutlass, Crimzen fired three shots, tagging the other rangers. Kicking Joe away, Crimzen slashed the dirt with his saber, kicking it into Joe's eyes. Joe instinctively blocked his face with his hands, opening him up for a quick slash.

"Still got it." Crimzen rested the blade on his shoulder, spinning the blaster before holstering it.

"You are very good, if a little bit of a unfair fighter." Joe ascertained.

"Just what you'd expect from the last of the Carmine Corsairs." Sanna nursed her shoulder. Even at 20% power, those shots hurt.

Crimzen's smile faded and he stared out the porthole, a faraway look in his eyes. As quickly as it came, it vanished. "Bones, activate the ORACLE."

The ORACLE's usual melodic tone was instead raised in panic. "The Black Red, the Dark Heart approaches! A force of chaos changes everything!"

The pirates looked at each other. As one they all said what was on their minds.

"Stako."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>In Space, heading towards Earth.<strong>_

A ship approached, flying a flag of a skull playing a trumpet.

A man, Polynesian looking with bright scarlet eyes and a streak of red in his hair, stared out the window. A Three corner Hat rested on his head, and a coat of bloody red was on his back, over a white shirt and black pants. "The Treasure must be here. And Jackie as well." the man smiled.

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
>Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!<br>Rangers return! With power to burn!  
>Time for evil to learn!<br>Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

_**PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>In Space<br>**_

The Zang armada debated what to do about the new ship.

"I say we blow it up." Prince Payne decided.

"Yes, your Majesty." Muramassaca bowed.

"Wait! If our defenses didn't do that already, he isn't on our list of enemies." Midos explained.

"But the ship matches no known allies either" Lykia responded.  
>Payne sighed. "You know what? Let's see how this play's out." He walked away. "Come on Muramassaca."<br>"Yes, your Majesty." As the two walked away, Midos stared at the mystery ship

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>On Earth<strong>_

Crimzen rubbed his neck. This prophecy was grating him.

Allie patted the Captain's shoulder. "Whatever it is, we can handle it." she comforted.

"Besides, Captain, you're the toughest guy we know!" Sanna cheered Crimzen up as well.

"Oh, it's 'Captain' now, Jackie?" A voice called out. Crimzen whirled around, a look of pure hatred on his face. The man from the ship, the other pirate was there.

"Hello, Philippe." Crimzen took his hands out of his pockets.

"Crimzen, you know him?" Bones asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The man bowed, removing his three cornered hat "Philippe Vincenzo Bellamy. At your service."  
>"What do you want?" Crimzen snarled. The other pirates edged away. Crimzen was streaming hatred like a black miasma.<br>"Same thing you're here for, Jackie. The Treasure."  
>The Red in Crimzen's eyes extended, blotting out the white. He drew and fired his blaster, 6 shots all aimed at Philippe's skull, but the other man dodged to the side so casually, it was almost insulting. Crimzen followed up by rushing him with the Power Cutlass. Philippe revealed a sword of his own, a black bladed, silver handled Power Cutlass and a Flintlock Blaster with a similar design; both with his symbol on them.. The two engaged in a dance of Death, firing and slashing, dodging each other's attacks. As Crimzen went for a final stab, a laser blast separated the two! Three massive Cy-Born Arms had appeared.<p>

Joe and Bones pulled their leader away from the current fight.

"This isn't over." Crimzen snarled.

"Nothing ever is, Jackie." Philippe watched them walk off.

The Pirate Megazord easily slashed the Cy-Born, blocking their clumsy attacks and slicing like the CBA were standing still

"Let's use this!" Sanna yelled, pulling out her Mystic Force key.

"Right!" Joe, Bones and Allie acknowledged.

"Yeah." Crimzen monotone, causing the other rangers to stare at him.  
>"Captain, are you still with us?" Joe asked.<p>

"Huh?" Crimzen snapped out of it. "Yeah!"  
>The Ranger Keys were turned and the Mystic Pirate Megazord was summoned.<p>

"Mystic Spell Seal!" The dragon executed it's finishing move, exploding one of the CBA.

Next, the rangers formed the Patrol Pirate Megazord.

"Final Judgment!" The Pirates unloaded on the two remaining Cy-Born Arms, blowing them to pieces.

"So, that's what a True Power can do?" Philippe watched the fight. "I owe Midos one."

* * *

><p>The four pirates stared at Crimzen, who was still emanating a aura of pure, unfiltered rage.<p>

"Captain, who was that man?" Bones finally asked.

"He's my concern, not yours!" Crimzen snapped.

"Isn't it?" Allie asked. "We're your crew, the Pirate Squadron led by the Red Rogue."

"Eternal Wanderers of the Sea of Stars." Joe rose as well.

"Searching for the Universe's Greatest Treasure." Sanna stood too.

"We've fought with you and bled for you." Bones jumped up.

"So, at the very least, Captain Jack Crimzen, tell us what this man did!" Allie demanded.

Crimzen was startled out of his dour mood. His crew. They knew just what to say.

"It was about 2 years ago..." Crimzen began. "Back then, there were 6 of us. Me, Philippe, Mal, Sali, Akira, and Him. Legend Red."

_The Galaxy Galleon landed, and the six warriors ran out. Crimzen was flanked by a huge man with bright blue scales (Mal) and a woman with pink skin and bright yellow eyes (Sali). Philippe was behind an alien of indeterminable gender, with green skin and pointed ears (Akira). Leading the charge was a red Ranger with a flame patterned Visor. They fought the Zang empire's men and grabbed a chest._

"That's who we were. The Carmine Corsairs, collectors of the Ranger Keys, fighting the Zang. It was the happiest I'd been since the loss of Amaranth.

Crimzen sighed. "But Everything changed on that day."

_Legend Red set the chest down. "We have just about enough." he announced._

_"Now we get the Great treasure!" Akira stretched an arm_  
><em>"Make those Frelling Zang pay!" Mal punched his hand with his fist.<em>  
><em>"For everything." Sali sharpened her knives.<em>

_As Crimzen approached the chest, Philippe shot him in the shoulder, knocking him down. The other Corsairs rose, but Midos and a legion of Cy-born appeared._

_"You ever hear of the theory of Equivalent Exchange?" Philippe asked. "To gain, you must sacrifice something. I sacrificed you." Philippe smiled wickedly._

_As the other three attacked the Cy-Born, Legend Red gave Crimzen an order. "Jackie! Get to the Galaxy Galleon! Go!"_

_Crimzen ran, explosions chasing him. Cy-born surrounded him. Flames Everywhere. No way out! Then, he was there. Legend Red. He fought off two Cy-Born, then handed Crimzen the box of ranger keys. "Jackie...No, Crimzen. Take these keys. Guard them well. Find the Great Treasure. For all our sakes." And then he was gone, rushing back into the fire and explosions_.

Crimzen finished his story. He fist was clenched so hard, blood began to spill. Without a word, Allie hugged the Captain. Sanna did the same, then Bones. Even Joe clasped Crimzen's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Midos stood behind Philippe.<p>

"What's your plan?" Midos asked. "What do you want on this planet."

"Oh, you'll see." Philippe smiled to himself, red eyes extending to cover the white of his corneas. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>The main computer of the Galaxy Galleon sounded off.<br>"Captain, incoming message." Sanna announced

"Answer it!" Crimzen's rage eyes activated again. He knew, without a doubt, who is was.

"Hi, Jackie!" Philippe waved as if he was greeting a dear friend. "Hi, Jackie's crew! Hey are you guys busy tomorrow? I want to talk."

"We'll be there. Wherever you want to meet." Crimzen glared at his former friend.

"Great! See you tomorrow! I'll send the coordinates to the Galleon!" Philippe hung up.

* * *

><p>The five Pirate Squadron rangers marched in one line. Each one wore a look of grim determination. They approached Philippe and halted.<p>

"Oh, you brought your crew with you?" the traitorous pirate asked his counterpart.

"They're here because they wanted to be." Crimzen explained. "Now, talk."

"Did you know, there are Extra Rangers?" Philippe asked.

"Extra what?" Sanna gasped. More keys than the ones they gathered?

Philippe held up 5 keys. The Green Mighty Morphing Ranger, The Green Samurai Storm Ranger. the Gold Zeo Ranger, The Quantum Ranger and the SPD Omega Ranger. "An Extra ranger. More keys than the core rangers. And I can use them with this." Philippe revealed a Trumpet . Tossing the keys into the air, Philippe put the trumpet to his lips. The ranger keys landed, and he began to play. The Rangers manifested, soulless husks of Extra Rangers with all of their skills.

"Set Sail!" The rangers yelled as one.

_The rangers suddenly stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching themselves high into the air on it. They let go at the Apex of his swing and their ranger suits materialized on their bodies. When they landed in a three point stance, the helmets appeared. The emblem on the helmet and chest glowed_.

"Pirate Red." Crimzen stated, popping the collar of his suit.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed the front of his helmet in a manner reminiscent of the way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna yelled, then threw a peace sign salute at the monsters

"Pirate Green!" Bones excitedly ran his hands down his pants legs, as if to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow.

"Power Rangers! Pirate Squadron!" They yelled as one, and Philippe could almost see the pirate flag waving behind them. He snapped his fingers and the empty shell rangers fired, but the pirates cut the blasts in half, causing them to explode behind them. The rangers charged, facing off against various fighters. Crimzen fought Quantum, Joe battling MMPR Green, Allie battling Omega, Sanna fighting Zeo Gold, and Joe fighting Samurai. Allie kept her opponent at a distance for a bit, but the empty shell ranger eventually closed the distance, twisting her arm in a painful lock. As she cried out, Joe looked over to her. He tossed his blaster, and less than an instant later, Allie tossed her Cutlass. Snatching the second blaster out of the air, Allie rose her leg in a display of flexibility to kick Omega in the face to release her. Then, she turned swiftly and opened fire. Joe, meanwhile, had grabbed the sword and had easily started to turn the tide on MMPR Green. He blocked the shell's blows before landing a hard strike of his own on the chest shield, knocking the ranger away. Joe chased after it.

Sanna struggled with the overwhelming power of Zeo Gold. "Bones!" She yelled. The nimble doctor was doing his best not to be cut. Upon the girl's words, he tossed his sword, end over end, toward Zeo Gold. Sanna threw her gun to Bones, who caught it and blasted away at the samurai. Sanna combined the two swords and began to block the Gold Rangers powers with even greater ferocity.

Crimzen was keeping up with the Quantum Ranger, but he couldn't break free! Allie went down from a strong punch to her belt by Omega, who activated blast mode on his Omega Morpher before slamming his fist into the ground, unleashing a powerful shockwave. Bones was slashed up by the Samurai's blade, moving as fast as his ninja counterparts. "So fast." Bones marveled aloud. As The Samurai attacked again, Bones blocked as well as he could. The Green Pirates foot slipped, and both fell down the cliff. The Pirate recovered first. "Gun beats sword!" He yelled, emptying both barrels into the hollow ranger.

Sanna was holding her own against the Gold ranger, even managing to front kick him in the chest at the same time the Gold Ranger hit her with a similar move. As the emotionless ranger rose up, Sanna revealed her signature style. Her whip swords battered the ranger, knocking him right back down.  
>Joe, for his part, was starting to gain ground on MMPR Green. He slashed through Green's energy attack before slashing the evil ranger five times, moving so fast it looked like only one. Allie had recovered from the blast, switching both blasters into one hand. As Omega threw a punch, Allie caught it, shooting Omega point blank in the stomach before rising and shooting him away.<p>

Crimzen dodged Quantum's sword strikes and took a deep breath. As Time seemed to slow for him, he planned his next move. Quantum thrust a strike for his face, but Crimzen dodged it, grabbing his blaster and firing into Quantum. As the Time ranger stumbled, Crimzen hit a capoeira kick to Quantum's face, followed by a hard spinning kick. The five pirates united as their enemies slowly rose in a group.

The Rangers put their ranger keys into their weapons. "Final Blast!" Allie and Bones fired two guns apiece into Omega and Samurai.

"Final Slash!" Sanna and Joe hit their opponents with a point blank energy slash/

"Final Crash!" Crimzen fired his energy shot, then chased it with a Sword Shockwave, blasting Quantum. The five hollow rangers exploded, then reverted to keys.

"Now for you, Philippe. Pray to whatever deity you worship."

"Oh, please don't hurt me, Jackie." Philippe sarcastically begged. An explosion KO'd the other 4 rangers. The Silver Space ranger, Robo-Knight, the Lunar Wolf Ranger, the Gold and Silver RPM Rangers, Sentinel Knight, the White Tiger MMPR/Thunder Ranger, the white Dino thunder ranger, the gold Samurai ranger and the Mercury Overdrive Ranger! An army of sixth rangers!

The new army beat down the pirates as Philippe laughed. Mercury and White Dino slashing Allie apart, She demorphed, but White Dino dragged her up by her hair so Mercury could punch her in the face. Sanna was being beaten down by Gold and Silver RPM, demophing only to be hit by their pommels. Bones tried to fight off Silver Space and Lunar, but they simply beat him down. As he demorphed, Lunar kicked him in the face hard enough to break one of his horns. Joe struggled to fight Robo-Knight and White Tiger but he was disarmed and slashed repeatedly. He demorphed and White Tiger kicked him away from his swords.

Crimzen, struggling against Samurai gold and Sentinel Knight, spotted his friends being tortured. As he struggled to help them, He was blasted away.

"Now what Jackie?" Philippe asked. "What will you do?"

Crimzen rose up, but Philippe's army all fired on him at once. The explosion hit Crimzen dead center. He blacked out.

* * *

><p>Crimzen's right eye opened, his left eye still in darkness, in the ship's medical bay. Allie, at his bedside, and Bones, his doctor called the other two pirates. "Welcome back, Captain." Bones announced.<p>

"You've been unconscious for three days.." The Pink Pirate explained. The other rangers were bandaged up, obviously worse for wear.

"Thanks guys." Crimzen grimaced in pain. "Hey, Bones, can you please get my eye out of the bandage."

Bones couldn't meet Crimzen's gaze. Instead, he only whispered. "I did the best I could, Captain." and handed Crimzen a mirror and a note. The note read "5 new keys for an eye. Fair trade, right Jackie?" And in the mirror, testament to the explosion Crimzen had survived, was the scar going from his right cheek to his left temple. His left eye was...well, it's better left unsaid.

Crimzen tossed the mirror, and it shattered against the wall. 

_**Ending theme: I thought I heard the Old Man say: **_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her." **_

_**Tomorrow ye will get your pay, **_

_**and its time for us to leave her.**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her. **_

_**Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high **_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**She shipped it green and none went by. **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her. **_

_**I hate to sail on this rotten tub. **_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!" **_

_**No grog allowed and rotten grub. **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her. **_

_**We swear by rote for want of more. **_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!" **_

_**But now were through so we'll go on shore. **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her**_


	10. Battle for the Keys

Crimzen affixed his new eye patch. "Listen up, Crew. As long as Philippe has those ranger keys, he's a major threat. We need those keys. So we need to find Philippe as fast as possible."

The crew agreed.

"Bones, scan the planet for Philippe's ship. Sanna, make sure the ship's weapons are loaded. Joe, make sure the keys are ready to rock. Allie, get the Blasters and Cutlasses ready." The Pirates were going to war.

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
>Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!<br>Rangers return! With power to burn!  
>Time for evil to learn!<br>Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

_**PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

* * *

><p>Crimzen stood alone, remembering the destruction of Amaranth. The screams, the fear, the chaos. He had managed to get off world through sheer luck, finding a dead man and stealing his space craft. He had fled to a planet close by, intending to steal enough to eat. And there he met the crew. The Carmine Corsairs. They had took him in, trained him, and taught him to be a pirate. After the betrayal of Philippe, he had wandered the stars alone. until he met them. One by one, he gathered his loyal crew. Stoic and cool Joe. Wild and roguish Sanna, Sweet and smart Allie, quirky and clumsy Bones. They were his crew, his friends. And Philippe would pay for spilling their blood.<p>

"Captain. We've found him!" Allie raced toward the Captain, who turned silently and stalked back into the ship.

"His ship is here, Captain." Bones pointed at a café name on the screen. "He comes here every day."  
>"Set sail to Café on the Lake." Crimzen ordered, sitting down on his Captain's chair.<p>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, miss?" Philippe lightly grabbed the waitress' hand. "Another Cappuccino please, with extra foam." As he started to take a sip, his phone-like communicator to his ship beeped.<p>

"Miss?" Philippe got the cute waitress' attention again. "Does this place have insurance?"

"Yeah, why?"

A Power Cutlass smashed through the window, impaling itself into the chair Philippe had just been sitting in. Crimzen stormed in, pausing only to retrieve his sword. "Get the civilians out." As his crew got the café's customers and staff out, Crimzen pulled out his blaster. Philippe responded by hitting him with a chair. The pirate ranger dropped his blaster, but instead clocked Philippe in the face. As the dark heart pirate went down, he launched a capoeira kick that struck Crimzen in the jaw knocking him down. The Captain hit the ground, rising up with an uppercut that dusted Philippe's chin. The Black Heart pirate hit the counter. As Crimzen leapt to grab his blaster, Philippe shot it farther away.

"This was completely pointless, Jackie." Philippe licked the blood off his own lip. " The keys are still in my ship. Come to the quarry and I'll give them to you."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I always honor my deals." Philippe responded. "Also because I haven't shot you yet."

Crimzen nodded his assent.

* * *

><p>"Guys." Crimzen sat with the others. "It's me he wants. You don't have to go." He closed his eyes, remembering the beating his team endured. "You don't have to get hurt again."<p>

"Captain. We are pirates. We get hurt." Joe reminded.

"We can take a few hits." Sanna grinned, revealing her chipped fang, a memento of the beating.

"And if you go alone, you won't make it back." Bones stood up, knocking over his chair in his excitement.

"The Squadron fights together." Allie stated simply.

Crimzen smiled at his crew. "Then let's go get the keys."

* * *

><p>The Pirates approached the quarry. They were going to get those keys.<p>

Philippe sat on a cliff, kicking his legs in glee. "You're here!" He waved to the pirates.

"Shut up and summon your hollow rangers, you piece of stako." Crimzen snarled. Philippe rolled his eyes and played his trumpet, summoning his 10 hollow rangers.

"Set Sail!" The rangers yelled as one.

_The rangers suddenly stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching themselves high into the air on it. They let go at the Apex of his swing and their ranger suits materialized on their bodies. When they landed in a three point stance, the helmets appeared. The emblem on the helmet and chest glowed_.

"Pirate Red." Crimzen stated, popping the collar of his suit.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed the front of his helmet in a manner reminiscent of the way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna yelled, then threw a peace sign salute at the monsters

"Pirate Green!" Bones excitedly ran his hands down his pants legs, as if to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow.

"Power Rangers! Pirate Squadron!" They yelled as one, and Philippe could almost see the pirate flag waving behind them.

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen roared, and the rangers unloaded their blasters on the ten hollow rangers before charging them. Crimzen fired at Sentinel Knight, who blocked it with his cape and returned fire. Crimzen slashed through the blasts and dodged Gold Samurai's attacks. "C'mon, you can't even hit a one eyed man?" he asked, blocking the strikes with ease. Joe fought Robo-Knight and White Tiger, keeping them off him with precise blocks and dodges.  
>Bones dodged and rolled, evading Lunar Wolf and Silver space. Sanna fought the RPM twins giving and recieing slashes in record speeds. Allie faced off against Mercury and White Dino. barely avoiding them. Sanna received a mean cut, and rolled down the hill, landing where Allie fought. As the feline alien got hit and went down, her yellow clad friend kicked the attackers away and helped her friend to her feet. The two girls went back to back "Hey, Allie?" Sanna asked.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Lovely Storm?"<br>"Lovely Storm." Allie leaped into the air, firing her blaster as Sanna spun low with her whip sword. The barrage assailed the hollow rangers, knocking down RPM Gold and Silver. Allie and Sanna followed it up by leaping and slashing Mercury and White Dino. Allie slashed across, then Sanna slashed diagonally. The Mercury and Dino rangers glowed and fell, returning to key form.

"Two down!" Sanna yelled, before the duo ran to face the RPM rangers.

Bones threw his blaster and sword into the air, before tying Lunar and Silver space with his grappling hook. Tying the rope to his own body, he attempted to retrieve the weapons, but the two hollow rangers pulled him away. Joe, seeing his friend's distress, jumped down. He slashed the the tied up rangers, knoicking them down long enough for Joe to grab his weapons. Joe and Bones opened fire on Robo-knight and White Tiger, knocking them back down. The blue and green pirates turned quicly, unleashing a chain of slashes on the Silver Space and Lunar Wolf rangers in perfect sync. The two hollow rangers fell, transforming back into keys. The two ran back up the cliff to attack White Tiger and Robo-Knight.

Crimzen blocked the strikes of Gold Samurai. As Sentinel Knight threw a kick, Crimzen heard it coming and blocked it. The Red Rogue fired his blaster at Gold Samurai to send him spiraling away, then dodged a blast from Sentinel Knight. Gold Samurai attacked, but Crimzen blocked it. Out of the corner of his good eye, Crimzen sensed something. Sentinel Knight had launched a jump kick! Crimzen pulled Gold Samurai in front of him, letting him get hit by the kick instead. As Gold Samurai fell, Crimzen attacked Sentinel Knight. He dodged all the magic blasts with ease, firing and slashing with his cutlass. As Sentinel Knight was sent rolling away, Gold samurai attacked. Crimzen blocked the slash and shot Gold Samurai in the chest before unleashing a powerful slash on the samurai. Turning on his heel, Crimzen fired off another slash to Gold's back. Gold transformed into a key and Crimzen rushed toward Sentinel Knight. The Knight fired, but Crimzen slashed through them all. He kicked Sentinel Knight away, launching him far away. Crimzen fired his Flintlock Blaster, shooting the knight down.

The Pirate Rangers came together as the injured hollow rangers limped into a group. the Rangers activated their key slots on their weapons. The Pirates leveled their blasters at the hollow rangers.

"Final Crash!" They yelled, firing the blasters before launching an energy wave from their swords. The energy waves connected with the energy shots, creating a powerful attack that defeated the final 5 hollow rangers.

"And that's that." Crimzen declared.

"Where's Philippe?" Bones asked. The rangers looked around. The Dark Heart Pirate had vanished.

* * *

><p>"15 new keys." Sanna nearly purred in delight. "So shiny."<p>

" Guys, I'm sorry." Crimzen looked over his crew. "You got hurt because of me, bled because of me."

"What are you talking about, Captain?" Joe asked, a hint of a smile on his face/

"This isn't the first time we've gotten into a fight because of you." Sanna laughed, tousling Joe's hair. He rolled his eyes, but allowed it.

"We fight, steal and heal. Rinse and repeat." Bones sat down.

"That's what pirates do!" Allie finished.

Crimzen smiled. "Right. Alright, pirates. Get ready for the next adventure."

* * *

><p>With the ship on autopilot, Philippe laughed to himself.<p>

"Oh, Jackie. You may have set me back today, but..." He reached into his pockets, revealing more ranger keys. "I have more."

_**Ending theme: I thought I heard the Old Man say: **_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her." **_

_**Tomorrow ye will get your pay, **_

_**and its time for us to leave her.**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her. **_

_**Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high **_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**She shipped it green and none went by. **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her. **_

_**I hate to sail on this rotten tub. **_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!" **_

_**No grog allowed and rotten grub. **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her. **_

_**We swear by rote for want of more. **_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!" **_

_**But now were through so we'll go on shore. **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her**_


End file.
